Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: One of the Senshi has committed a most heinous crime....or has she? It's up to Phoenix Wright to prove her innocence! And, a new legend in the attorney world will be born... rated M for possible language, violence and themes. case 3 ranma 1/2 crossover
1. Turnabout Senshi

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney!

**Part 1: Turnabout Senshi**

An Phoenix Wright/Sailormoon fanfic

Notes:

This story happens sometime before Apollo Justice.

_Italics_ = Thoughts

**Bold Underlined** = Evidence

-CAPS- = Trial section

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikawa Shrine - 11:00 PM

Mamoru Chiba was standing at the front gate of the shrine, waiting for someone. Eventually, he saw a familiar shape in the darkness.

"Why did you ask me to come down here?"

The figure didn't speak. It just pulled out a gun, and fired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wright & co. Offices - 7:00 AM

Phoenix Wright, the legendary Ace Attorney, was on his new computer (everybody's got a computer these days!) doing Important Work (playing videogames...) when there was a knock on his door.

_Damn_, he thought, _and I was almost at level 26, too._

He turned the computer off as Maya answered the door. He got up to see whether it or not it was a new client.

It was two high school girls.

"Um," he began, "Can we help you?"

"You have to help us!" One of them, a blond, said. "They're saying Rei attacked Mamo-chan!"

This took Phoenix by surprise. "Wha --!? Who's Rei? Mamo-chan?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, were seated, as was Phoenix. Maya was standing to the side.

"So, could you explain the situation properly?" he said, in his best "professional" voice.

The blonde spoke. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, and this is Rei Hino."

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"No, we came here from Japan."

"Why?"

"We heard you were the best, and decided that Rei-chan needed the best."

"Why do you need me?"

Suddenly Usagi became very distressed, and looked on the verge of tears. "Everyone says that Rei-chan did it, But it can't be because Rei-chan doesn't shoot people! And especially not Mamo-chan!"

"Uhh, who's that?"

Rei finally spoke. "He's her boyfriend.", she said, dryly.

Phoenix was silent for a moment, thinking hard. Then, he raised his head, a big grin on his face.

"You two seem honest enough! I'll take the case!"

Usagi beamed. Rei just frowned, well, frowned deeper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courthouse - 10:00 AM

The next day, everyone was gathered at the courthouse, for the trial of State vs. Hino. As it turns out, Usagi's other "friends" had also decided they wanted the best. However, Miles Edgeworth had refused, so they got Franziska Von Karma instead. She seemed eager to face Pheonix again. In fact, she had come all the way from germany in answer to a call from Edgeworth.

And so here they all were, in America, to convict a young woman for the crime of murder.

Usagi sat behind Phoenix and Rei. She had come to (silently) cheer them on. She knew in her heart her friend was innocent, she just couldn't understand why no one else believed that. Speaking of which, they were all seated behind that dreadful Von Karma woman. Usagi couldn't quite figure out the purpose of that whip, but the look on Phoenix's face on hearing that she was the prosecution spoke volumes.

The judge banged his gavel. Usagi thought he looked pretty scary. That was, until he came up to her and told her how nice she looked, before court began. Now she thought of him as being rather nice.

"Prosecution, you may open the case." The judge said. He too looked rather...frightened of Miss Von Karma.

"Of course, your honour." She said with a scowl. She said a lot of things with a scowl, Usagi noticed. "The defendant, Rei Hino, had sent a letter to a close acquaintance of hers, the victim, Mamoru Chiba. When he was at the gates of the shrine in which she worked, she came up to him, garbed in her professional robes, and shot him. The time of the attack was 11:00 PM, Eastern Standard Time."

The Judge nodded, accepting the opening statement. "W--?" he began, until the crack of a whip interrupted him, and he hid under his desk.

"Of course we have a witness," Von Karma said cooly, "Only a foolishly foolish fool would forget such foolish matters. The prosecution calls Mamoru Chiba to the stand!"

At his cue, Mamoru got up, and went to the witness stand.

Phoenix was shocked. So was everyone else who wasn't Japanese or German.

"I-I thought you said he was the victim!" the Judge and Phoenix stammered at the same time.

Franziska nodded. "Yes, that is indeed what I said. I never said he died, only that he was shot. The gunshot hit his shoulder. Crippling, yes, but not fatal." She smirked.

Indeed, Mamoru's arm was in a sling.

"Very well, I'm convinced. The witness may begin his testimony."

-WITNESS TESTIMONY-

"Please state your name."

"I'm Mamoru Chiba. I'm 18 years old, and am about to enter college."

"What is your relationship with the Defendant?"

"She's a friend of my girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino."

"Could you please elaborate on the night you were attacked?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Earlier in the evening I was sent a **letter** stating that I was to meet the sender at the gates of the Hikawa Shrine at 11:00 PM."

The judge turned towards Franziska. "Do we have this **letter**?"

"Yes, your honour." She confirmed.

"You may continue, Mister Chiba."

(**Letter** added to the Court Record)

Mamoru nodded. "I did as the letter instucted. I assumed it was from Usagi, wanting to give me a surprise. She does this sort of thing often.

"I waited there for a while. I had come a bit early, after all. Eventually, a figure emerged. It was very dark, and there were no lights on, but I could make out long hair, and the robe that Rei wears while tending to the shrine. Even in that darkness, there's no mistaking it. I don't want to believe it, but....My attacker was, without a doubt, the defendant, Rei Hino!" He ended this by pointing toward Rei.

This, as usual, caused a stir in the audience. The Judge started banging his gavel. "Order! Order!!! I will have order in this court!!" the audience stopped. The Judge continued.

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Alright, your honour."

Usagi leaned over. "Mr. Wright, what are you going to do? I know that Rei's innocent, but Mamo-chan wouldn't lie." She whispered.

"I believe you Usagi. However, I believe in your friend's innocence, therefore, I must find a contradiction in the testimony!"

Usagi was bewildered, as usual. "What do you mean, 'contradiction'?"

"When a witness lies, or makes a mistake, there is always a contradiction in the facts to what they're saying. Sometimes it's trivial, but even the smallest, most trivial mistake can prove a person's innocence, or their guilt."

"Wow!"

"Doesn't matter." Said a voice nearby.

Usagi turned to find another of her friends, Ami Mizuno, next to her. "What do you mean, Ami? Rei is innocent!"

Ami smiled, an empty, sad smile. "Sadly, I don't believe that. The evidence is clear. Rei attacked Mamoru, possibly even tried to murder him. Von Karma-san is going to prove this."

"She's right." Rei said.

Usagi looked to her. "Rei."

Rei smiled a sad smile. "You tried your best Usagi, and I'm glad you believe in me, but the evidence speaks for itself. It says I'm guilty."

Phoenix spoke up. "Sorry, Rei, but I believe in you, and in your friend, and as long as that is the case; I will not give up. Your Honour, I'm ready!"

-CROSS-EXAMINATION-

Phoenix looked towards Mamoru. "Mr. Chiba, please restate the events of the night."

Mamoru looked annoyed. "Why? You think I'm lying? I'm as shocked about Rei's actions as anyone else! I thought she was a friend, but she tried to murder me!"

"We don't know that. But, you're pretty sure there.", Pheonix smirked, "Why is that?"

"Because Rei is jealous!"

"If that were the case, wouldn't she have attacked Usagi, and not you?"

"No, because she's in love with Usagi!!!"

This caused further stirrings in the court. The Judge did his thing. "Order! Order!! ORDER!!!" The court ceased it's actions.

Phoenix and Usagi looked to Rei. "Is this true, Rei?" Phoenix asked.

Rei did nothing for a while. Then, slowly, she nodded. Tears were in her eyes for once.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Usagi asked.

"I was afraid of what you guys would think. I was scared you would hate me. I even pretended that I liked Mamoru, just so you wouldn't figure it out. I'm sorry it had to come out like this." The tears were flowing freely now.

Phoenix shook his head. "Miss Hino, I don't blame you, and I don't think any less of you, but you must tell me everything. No matter what, even the smallest falsehood ruins your credibility."

Rei looked at Usagi. "What about you, Usagi?"

Usagi was also crying. "Rei, you big dummy, I could never hate others, on the other hand, are a different story."

Rei beamed. "Usagi..." She looked at the two of them, "You two won't give up on me, then?"

Phoenix smiled. "Of course not, Rei. Usagi's your friend, and I'm your attorney, we won't give up on you no matter what!!"

He turned back towards Mamoru. "This is still the cross-examination, Mr. Chiba. Restate your testimony, or you will be held in contempt of court!"

Mamoru didn't look worried. "Alright, then. As I said, I had gone to the shrine, and I waited there for a while. I had come a bit early. Eventually, a figure emerged. It was very dark, and there were no lights on, but I could make out long hair, and the robe that Rei wears while tending to the shrine. Even in that darkness, there's no mistaking it. I don't want to believe it, but....My attacker was, without a doubt, Rei Hi --"

"OBJECTION!!!"

Mamoru choked on his words. "Wh-what!?"

Franziska looked... pleased. "You noticed it too, then?"

Phoenix nodded. "Mr. Chiba, you said that there can be no doubts to your attacker's identity, correct?"

Mamoru regained his composure. "Of course. As I said, even though it was dark, my eyesight had grown accustomed to it. She had the same hairstyle as Rei, as well as her robes. It could only be Rei herself!"

"But you have said nothing of her face! You yourself said it was dark, and there were no torches or streetlamps to illuminate the area! Could you see your attacker's face, Mr. Chiba?"

Mamoru was taken aback. "N-no, but --" Before he could speak, he was struck by a whip. "Wha --" he was struck again.

Franziska spoke up, her whip ready for another strike. "Mr. Chiba, you are a foolish fool. Your attacker having the same hair as Miss Hino is too flimsy to use as conclusive evidence. They could have been wearing a wig. And they could have stolen those robes! All you have proven is that Rei had the motive, but you have no conclusive proof!"

She whipped him again.

But, Mamoru wouldn't back down. "But, it doesn't prove she's innocent, does it, and without any other suspects, who else could it be?"

_This is all or nothing now_, Phoenix thought, _this either proves Rei's innocence, or incriminates her further._ "You Honour, may I present.... the **letter** that Mamoru recieved?"

The Judge thought about it. "Alright, Mr. Wright."

"Thank you, your Honour." The **letter** was brought forth.

Usagi wasn't hopeful. "How's that going to help?"

"I'm getting to that. Mamoru, have a good look at that **letter**."

Mamoru did so. "So?"

"I now present.......this **poem** I had Rei write for me!"

Franziska looked impressed. Everyone else......was bewildered.

Mamoru asked what everyone was thinking. "What does that have to do with ANYTHING!?"

Phoenix grinned. "After looking at the evidence list (before court), I had Rei write a **poem**, the subject of which is not important, but look at that and compare it with the **letter**."

Mamoru did so. This time, his eyes widened. "Th-the handwriting....I-it's not the same!!!" he bellowed into the heavens.

Phoenix nodded. "Exactly. We have to assume that **letter** was written by the attacker, and if the **poem** was written by Rei, then how can Rei be the attacker if the handwriting doesn't match!?"

This was all too much for Mamoru, who promptly fainted.

The judge banged his gavel for order. "I guess we have no choice but to find the defendant....NOT GUILTY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had left the courtroom, Usagi was hugging Phoenix. She had to let go eventually (He was losing air!), and she and Rei just stood there, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Usagi spoke. "That was really amazing, Wright-san! You were able to save Rei, without any magic or anything!"

Phoenix was confused. "Er, excuse me?"

Usagi realised her mistake. "Uhh, I mean.....You only had to tell everyone Mamoru's mistake and you won! And you stood by her, even though you just met!"

"Well, it's part of my job. If you don't believe in your client, you're not much of a lawyer!"

"Oh, I see."

"Thank you, Wright-san." Rei said.

"So, how you guys holdin' up?" Phoenix asked her.

Usagi grabbed Rei's hand. "I've decided to become Rei's girlfriend!" She said cheerfully. Rei smiled.

Phoenix also smiled. "That's great, but what about Mamoru?"

Usagi's expression went darker. "I can never forgive him..... He blamed Rei and accused her when she didn't do anything... so I'm going to break up with him."

Usagi's friends were huddled together a little further away. Mamoru was discussing things with them.

Usagi looked over to them. "They won't be happy, but I've made up my mind." She turned to Phoenix and smiled. "Wright-san, I've decided to become a defence attorney, So I can defend others as you had defended Rei-chan!"

Phoenix grinned. "Glad to hear I inspired you." His expression went serious. "But remember, winning or losing a case isn't what's important, only the truth! Remember that!"

"I will sir!"

And with that, the couple went off to their friends, to begin anew.

To be continued.....

-Next Case: **Turnabout Classroom!!!**-

---------------

_Well, there goes that one._

_I wrote this one quite some time ago. Around the same time as Naruto: Heart's Desire. I think it shows._

_And I am aware that wrote the characters a little OOC. That's cause, at the time, I hadn't seen the show in a while (I have only read a single chapter of the manga, on the now defunct Mixxzine). I think it works for the story, though._

_And please any facts I may have gotten wrong (like time frames and what not). _

_In future, I will NOT do the times. That way, we avoid me making any stupid mistakes._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	2. Turnabout Classroom, Part 1

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney!

**Part 2: Turnabout Classroom!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna was having a migraine. She always got one when she went through a lot of stress. Today had been a particulary stressful one.

It had started with the attack. All the evidence pointed to Rei, one of their own, a sailor senshi. After Mamoru was released from the hospital, they went to America, where they could find the most prolific prosecuter, Miles Edgeworth. That's when things went wrong.

Mr. Edgeworth was unable to accept their case, and so he had sent for his 'sister', Franziska Von Karma. That woman gave Luna the willies. Only Yoma ever gave Luna the willies, until they met that woman, of course. Then they had found that Usagi and Rei had gained the services of a top notch defense attorney; Phoenix Wright. Luna had heard of all these lawyers, of course. Well, Ami had and had passed on the info.

Mamoru had taken the stand, and everything semed to be going fine. And then that blasted Mr. Wright produced his flimsy defense. And before she knew it, they lost the case.

But all that was nothing compared to the events earlier the next day, when they all returned to Japan, and to the shrine, and Usagi made her announcement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're WHAT!?" They had all screamed, Mamoru and Luna loudest of all.

"I'm dumping Mamoru." Usagi said, calmly, and without the usual nickname she gave her......ex.

"But you're destined to be together!" Luna cried.

"That's right!" Mamoru agreed.

"Screw destiny." Usagi said. "Mamoru was such a jerk, and so I decided to be done with him."

_She's acting like he's not even here_, Luna thought.

"And who's going to replace him?" Ami enquired. "I highly doubt anyone can replace him."

Usagi smirked. It was creepy. "But I've already found someone else."

"WHO!?" Everyone screamed again.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Rei, who everyone was ignoring. They still distrusted her, despite Phoenix's defense. Or perhaps that was the cause.

"I've decided that Rei is far more deserving of my affections." Usagi said indignantly (not sure what that really means), and stuck her tongue out.

Mamoru was steaming. Literally. "H - her!?"

"But she attacked Mamo-chan!" Makoto pointed out.

Usdagi stared at her freind. "Wright-san proved she didn't do it. Are you saying he was lying?"

Makoto winced. "N - no..."

"There. Matter resolved. And, no, you can't make me change my mind." Usagi said this while looking at Luna. "Which brings me to my next point."

"There's MORE!?" Minako shrieked. It was high time she said SOMETHING.

"Yep. I'm quitting.'

They blinked. "Quiting what?" Ami asked.

"Being Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi. All of it."

They all gaped. This was too much.

"But it's your destiny!" Luna bellowed. There's a lot shouting here, huh?

"As I said before, screw destiny." Usagi stuck out her tongue again.

"And what will you do if not that?" Ami enquired.

Usagi grinned. "That's simple. i'm going to be a defense attorney."

If their jaws could drop any lower, They'd be on the ground.

"WHY!?" Makoto screeched.

"Because, Wright-san believed in Rei, when no one else did. He fought to protect her, in a way we never could. There are no more Yoma, so now I want to protect the innocent from other evils." She smiled. "Kay?"

That's when Luna fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was in her bedroom, with Rei. They had been doing everything together lately. This time, it was a bit more practical.

Usagi was studying law. She had to do this to be prepared to become an attorney. However, Usagi and studying of any kind don't mix well. So Rei had come along to help.

Things weren't going well.

"Wake up, Baka-head!" Rei yelled.

Usagi got up. There was drool on her mouth. Rei wiped it off.

"But it's so boriiiiiiiing." Usagi pouted.

"You're the one who chose this path."

"I know. But still...."

Rei leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

"How about some incentive?"

"Incentive?"

Rei smiled. "Yeah. I will quiz you. Every question you get right, I'll give you a prize."

Usagi pretended to think about it. "OK." She said.

I have no knowledge of law, so we'll just skip the rest. Just know that Usagi got a lot of 'prizes'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juuban High School. A place of learning, of bettering yourself academically.

A place where Usagi and her chums regulary swapped lunches.

A place where Usagi is asleep in class.

Again.

She was awakened when something struck her head.

"Huh? Wha?"

"USAGI TSUKINO!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU BE TOLD!? THIS IS A TIME FOR STUDYING, NOT SLEEPING!!!" her teacher, Miss Haruna, bellowed.

Usagi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was up all night studying."

Haruna scoffed. "Studying? You? I'll believe it when I see it!"

Suddenly, a female student from another class barged into the class.

Haruna turned. "What is the meaning of this?"

More girls came in. There were nine of them. The first one stepped forward.

"I'm Sakura Hiroshi. Me and my classmates here have all been robbed."

"Robbed?" Haruna was shocked.

"That's right. We have a witness here who saw the whole thing. She got a good look at the criminal. He was one of your students."

Haruna looked pissed. "Who was it?

"I think his name was 'Umino'"

Usagi's closest friend, Naru, turned to her boyfriend. "What did you take?"

"I didn't do it!" Umino cried.

"Don't lie, Umino!" Haruna said. "Return what you stole, or make a compensation! Either way, this better be done today!"

Umino was shaking and crying. Everyone was looking at him like he was scum. Even Naru.

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone turned to look at Usagi, who had shouted that famous word.

"And what do _you_ want?" Sakura enquired.

"I won't let you treat one of my friends this way! I don't believe for one instant he's guilty!" Usagi yelled.

Umino looked at her, hope in his eyes. "R-really?"

Usagi nodded at him, then turned back to Sakura. "If we're going to get to the bottom of this, we'll have to do it right. I declare that we perform a trial!"

"A trial? In our classroom?" Miss Haruna asked.

Usagi smirked. "Of course. The americans do it many times. A classroom trial is performed when a student is accused of a crime in school, usually for theft or bullying. A classroom trial is perfect to prove a student's innocence....or guilt."

Sakura nodded. "Very well then. We shall do as you say. But remember, no matter what, this twerp is guilty." She pointed towards Umino at this, "You're only delaying the inevitable."

Miss Haruna sighed. "Very well then. But we'll perform this trial in the gym, because there's more room there. We shall ask all other students and faculty members to attend as well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, everyone was ready for the trial. Usagi had called her family so they could see her in action. Minako and Makoto were also in the audience.

Miss Haruna was picked to be the Judge, because she was the most authoriative person in the class. Usagi had volunteered for the defense, and Ami Mizuno volunteered for the prosecution. Usagi had asked her earlier why she had done so.

"It's very simple," She answered, "It's because I want to beat you at your own game. I think this is the only way to make you see some sense. I can already tell: this farce will only last thirty minutes, at the most."

Court was now in session: Class 4-C vs. Umino.

"The defense is ready, your honour." Usagi said.

"The prosecution is ready, your honour." Ami said. She sounded almost bored.

"Then court is now in session." Miss Haruna declared. "The prosecution may begin their opening statement."

"Of course." Usagi could've sworn she saw a smirk. "Early this morning, Miss Sakura Hiroshi had gone to the women's changing rooms in the gym. When she had got there, She saw a person matching Mr. Umino's description leaving the scene. when she looked in the lockers, she had some...items missing, and reached the conclusion that Umino must've stolen them."

Miss Haruna looked thoughtful. "Why did she go back to the change rooms? Didn't her swimming class already finish?"

"Yes, your honour, but she had left something behind. She was simply getting it back."

"Very well then, continue."

Ami nodded. "At once. Anyway, she had gathered the class together and the group marched off to to apprehend the culprit. And that brings us to our current situation."

Miss Haruna nodded. "And do we know what was stolen?"

Ami quickly smirked at Usagi, then nodded. "What else would a teenage boy take? He stole several items of clothing. Certain clothing."

"Such as....?"

"Underwear."

There were gasps throughout the room. Everyone glared at Umino, who desperately wanted the earth to swallow him.

Usagi frowned. "And do you have any evidence to back this up?"

Ami winced, as if she was struck. "W-what?"

It was Usagi's turn to smirk. "Please, you can't just say something and expect everyone to instantly believe you. You must have proof. I ask again, do you any evidence proving that Umino stole ANYTHING?"

Ami started to sweat, but then regained her composure. "The crime was committed not too long ago. Maybe he still has one of these items in his possesion. Search him!"

And with that, Umino was accosted by two larger boys, who looked not that willing to do anything to hurt the boy. One of the girls who had accompanied Sakura started rummaging through his pockets. It only took a few seconds for her to exclaim and hold up a plain white piece of panties.

Ami looked triumphant. "Is that evidence enough for you?"

(**Panties** were entered into the Court Record)

Usagi frowned. Things were NOT looking good. Maybe they were right. Maybe Umino was a pervert and stole...those.

She looked toward the boy, who was pale muttering "When did those...?" or something.

No, she reminded herself. She MUST believe in her client, or she would betray her promise to Mr. Wright. She knew that there was something else here. She just had to think....

Then, she got an idea.

"Miss Haruna," Usagi calmly said, "I call Sakura Hiroshi to the stand! I would like to actually HEAR her testimony from the woman herself!"

"Very well then," Sakura said, "I'll play your game. However, you'll only hear what Mizuno-san has stated." And with that, she strode to Haruna's side.

-WITNESS TESTIMONY-

"Please state your name and occupation."

"Sakura Hiroshi, student."

"Can you describe, in detail, what transpired?"

"Easy. We had just got back from changing out of our swimsuits, and were on our way to our next class when I realised that I had left behind something. I asked the girls to wait while I went back to get it back.

When I got to the locker rooms, I found that WORM had snuck inside and was rifling through our lockers. I was so shocked I just stood there, uncomprehending until it was too late.

When he saw me, he panicked and ran, but not before taking something. I suppose it was those **panties** you got from him.

When I realised the only reason he would be in there, I got back and rounded everyone together.

And that's it."

-END TESTIMONY-

Haruna frowned at Umino, who was shaking and looked ready to cry. "That'll be all, Hiroshi-san. Well, that seems pretty conclusive. I have no choice but to declare --"

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone stared at Usagi, her arm outstreched and index finger pointing straight. "We can't decide ANYTHING until I cross examine the witness!"

Haruna stared at her along with everyone else. "Cross examine?"

Ami scowled. "Don't you think your insipid HERO WORSHIP has gone on long enough? We don't need to cross examine. The facts are clear as day." The blue haired genius shrugged. "Umino. Is. GUILTY."

Usagi frowned. "Or maybe you don't want me ruin the witness' credibility? Maybe you don't want another embarrassment like with Mamoru?"

Ami looked furious. "Are you insinuating that I'm scared, or that I don't trust the witness?"

"Maybe. After all, you wouldn't be so unwilling if you trusted her, right?"

"Very well then, you can 'cross examine' the witness all day long." She sneered, an eerie look for the girl. "But if you don't uncover anything new, it's on your head."

"Alright then."

Sakura scowled. "Do you really trust that WORM more than I, the victim in this mess?"

Usagi frowned. "How are YOU the victim? I thought all of your friends and classmates were affected?"

Sakura gulped, nervously. "Yeah, that's what I meant. Yeah. Me and the others."

Usagi smiled. "I thought that's what you meant. Now, repeat your earlier statement."

"'Yeah, that's what I meant?'"

"No, about the crime." Usagi explained with a frown. "You know, this isn't exactly something hard to grasp. Maybe you're feeling nervous. But, why would that be?"

"Just let me repeat the stupid testimony!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright."

-CROSS EXAMINATION-

"We had just got back from changing out of swimsuits, and were on our way to our next class when I realised that I had left behind something. I asked the girls to wait while I went back to get it back."

"HOLD IT!" Usagi frowned. "What was this item you left behind?"

Sakura sweated. "N-none of your business!"

Usagi blinked. "A-alright then. Go on."

"When I got to the locker rooms, I found that WORM had snuck inside and was rifling through our lockers. I was so shocked I just stood there, uncomprehending until it was too late."

"HOLD IT!" Usagi looked thoughtful. "What, you didn't even scream or yell or something?"

Sakura looked unsure. "Uh, yeah?"

"But, that's what I would've done. I would've at least yelled at him, or asked him why he was there."

"I-I was surprised!"

"Uh huh." Usagi looked confident. "Continue."

" Right. When he saw me, he panicked and ran, but not before taking something. I suppose it was those **panties** you got from him."

"OBJECTION!" (Usagi presented the **panties**)

Sakura blinked. "What's with the yelling?"

"That's not the point! The point is that I have a found a little problem with your statement!"

Sakura gulped nervously again. "W-what do ya mean?"

Usagi smirked. "Specifically, those **panties**."

Ami frowned. "What about them? They were clearly on Umino, and it matches up with the testimony."

Usagi's smirk never left her face. "That may be so, but you're forgetting one crucial fact: WHERE DID THOSE **PANTIES** COME FROM!?"

"AAAHH!!" Sakura screamed, flinching.

"And when you factor in her nervousness, her credibility goes down further. Why be so nervous? Maybe because I was poking holes in her testimony!"

"URK!"

Ami was also looking worried. "what do you mean? What about the **panties**?"

"If they had all got BACK from swimming class, then where did the **panties** come from? If they were stolen DURING swimming class, then I would understand, but after? Are we to assume that the **panties** belong to another group? Or maybe.... he didn't steal those **panties** in the first place!"

"GAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed.

"But they were on his person!" Ami countered. "Are we to presume that someone PLANTED those **panties** on him?"

"That's exactly what I think! And, according to the testimony, only one person could've done it: Sakura Hiroshi!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed, holding her head tightly in her hands.

Usagi smirked at the young woman. "So, I'm right aren't I?"

Sakura flinched. "Uh, n-no.....?"

"Then why were you screaming?"

Haruna was also staring at the girl intently. "Yes, I too would like to know the meaning behind that outburst."

Sakra was looking everwhere, like a trapped animal, which of course she was. "I.....I......"

And then she fainted.

To be Continued

----------------------------------

_Hope ya all enjoyed that. I'm doing my best to emulate the games as closely as possible._

_Sorry if it's a little long, but I had to end it in a good place._

_Hope ya look forward to the next one._


	3. Turnabout Classroom, Part 2

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney

**Part 3: Turnabout Classroom! (2)**

----------------------

Everyone had agreed to ajourn for a recess until Sakura Hiroshi had regained conciousness.

Usagi and Umino had found a spot to eat and discuss things.

Umino was pale and sweating, but he managed to smile gratefully at the odango-haired girl. "Th-thanks a lot, Usagi. If it weren't for you, I would have been finished long ago."

Usagi beamed back. "Hey, it's the least I can do! You know, I like to think that we're at least KINDA friends."

The bespectacled boy smiled at that.

They looked up as someone came up to them. It was Naru.

"What do YOU want?" Usagi growled.

The other girl flinched from her friend's tone. "Look, I'm sorry about before. I - I realise I should've stood by Umino-kun, but those girls had seemed so sincere. And well, I just jumped to conclusions." She bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I promise, I'm with you from now on. Both of you."

Usagi rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I don't know..."

Umino, however, leaped at his girlfriend, crying happily. "Oh, Naru-chan! I'm so glad you believe in me!"

"Yeah, sure." Usagi relented. She suspected that the only reason Naru beleived in them was due to her defence, and not due to any actual belief in the boy's innocence. Still, better not to rain on someone's parade.

------------------

Ami sat with Makoto and Minako. The blonde and the brunette were looking doubtful.

"Do you really think that we're on the right side here?" Minako wondered aloud. "I mean, Usagi is trying really hard to help out Umino, and believes in him. And that Sakura girl is looking pretty suspicious right now."

"Yeah, and the only reason we're against them is to force Usagi to change her mind." Makoto added. "Ami-chan, I'm starting to think that we should support Usagi, as real friends should."

"Shut up." Ami said, glaring angrily. "That....That...idiotic girl is making some very stupid choices. We're only trying to make her see some reason. As for Umino, Hiroshi-san obviosuly can't take stressful situations, and was overwhelmed. Usagi's BADGERING didn't help any, either. I'm POSITIVE that Umino is guilty. We just need the right evidence." She sneered. "Our luck will change, you have my word of it."

Minako and Makoto looked at each other, unconvinced and concerned.

------------------

Usagi's family had watched the preceedings, and were impressed.

"I had no idea that our daughter was so....skilled." Ikuko remarked in wonder.

"She sure has been full of surprises today." Her husband remarked.

"She's just getting lucky." Usagi's little brother snorted. "She'll mess sooner or later, like always."

-----------------

"Wow." A girl in Usagi's class sighed. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, Usagi's awesome!" The boy beside her said. "I just knew that Umino was innocent."

The girl, Keiko, nodded. "So did I. Too bad we're the only ones who think so."

The boy, Jiro, smiled reassuringly. "Hey, come on. I just know that Usagi will end this. Just you wait, she'll prove us right. Just you wait and see."

Keiko smiled appreciatively at her friend, and looked back down at the 'courtroom'.

---------------

Haruna banged her gavel (okay, it was a chalkboard eraser, but you have to make do), and order was restored as the proesecution, the defence, the defendant and the witness returned to their respective places.

"So, let us recap. The witness, Sakura Hiroshi, has accused the defendant, Umino, of having stolen some....undergarments. However, The defence, Usagi Tsukino, has placed considerable doubt on the witness' testimony, as well as her accusations. Hopefully, we can shed some light on this matter."

Inwardly, Haruna grinned. She was having quite a bit of fun here, just as a few others were. Who knew?

Ami frowned. "I hope you are not enjoying yourself here, Haruna-sensei. We are dealing with important matters here. I would hate to think that you were taking all this lightly."

Haruna shook her head, frightened by her student's icy tone. What ahd happened to change the girl? "I assure you, I am taking this matters very seriously."

"I should hope so."

Usagi frowned. "I think we're getting a little off topic here." She looked up at Sakura. "Okay, Hiroshi-san, so care to explain why you were so....unnerved by my cross-examination?"

Sakura gulped, sweating nervously, but still maintaining a strained smirk. "Why, I was feeling a little stressed out, is all. Your constant badgering didn't help me, I can tell you. I hope you're not going to make a habit of that."

Many eyes glared, unconvinced, at the girl.

"So, you stand by your testimony?" Ami said, a little annoyed.

"Yes. Umino stole those panties." Hiroshi shrugged. "I told you I had forgotten something, didn't I? I didn't say what it was because it was too embarrassing."

Ami nodded in understanding. "Ah yes, that explains why you had admitted to being the victim."

"Exactly, so can I go now?"

"You may certainly step down from the stand."

Hirshi did so, smirking confidantly at Usagi. The blonde fumed.

Haruna sighed. "Okay, is there anything more?"

Ami smirked icily. "Of course. We still have that small matter of proving Umino's guilt. He may not have wronged a group, but someone was wronged by his actions. I propose we hear it from the horses mouth."

"Meaning?"

Ami smirked, gesturing her arm outwards. "I call for the defendant to take the stand!"

There were gasps of surprise all around.

Umino hung his indespair, and got up, walking towards the stand like one going to his execution. His hand was in his pocket, and there was clearly moevement inside.

"Hold it." Ami stated. "Umino, whatever you have in their, give it to me. It could be useful."

The boy sighed, taking out a scrap of paper, handing it over to Ami. The blue haired girl looked at the scrap, and put it away.

"So?" Usagi aksed. "What was it?"

"Nothing important." Ami said, quickly.

Usgai narrowed her eyes. She had noticed Ami's eyes widen upon seeing the...whatever it was. Which meant it could be important.

"I ask that that scrap be added to the court record!" Usagi shouted.

"Whatever for?" Ami said, visibly enraged.

"Why not?"

haruna held her head in her hands. "Very well then, just so we can avoid any more posturing."

(**Scrap Paper** entered into Court Record.)

"Now, if the defendant can state his testimony." Ami stated coldly.

-WITNESS TESTIMONY-

"......"

Ami tapped her fingers on her arm, irritably.

"......"

The blue haired girl was scowling, her fingers tapping faster.

"......"

"SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" The prosecuter exploded. "WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!"

"The preying mantis can rotate its head 360 degrees!" Umino shouted out, fear covering his features.

"I meant about the case!"

"Oh." Umino said, calming down, but still visibly nervous. "Well, I don't know what to say, really. I don't remember ever going near the girls locker room. I mean, I have a girlfriend, and I wouldn't dare attempt anything unfaithful."

"I don't care about your excuses. The evidence speaks for itself."

"Well, I do remember taking pictures for the photography club."

Ami's eye twitched. "You mean to tell me that this school has a photography club?"

"Sure, doesn't every school?"

Ami growled. "Just get on with it."

"Well, we were supposed to be taking pictures of daily life here in the school." He held his head thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I did pass by the girl's locker room."

"Oh really?" Ami said, smirking.

"Yeah. I tripped, and the camera went off. It was a flash camera, so there was a flash. I heard some shouting, and I quickly ran."

"Why?"

"I recognised the voice. It was...someone I rather not face alone."

"care to elabortate?"

Umino shook his head. "Sorry, but I'd rather not."

"I see.

-WITNESS TESTIMONY END-

"That....is not a very good testimony." Usagi admitted, regretfully.

"Yes." Haruna nodded. "I would have to agree. Not least of which is the lack of evidence to back it up."

"OH." Someone in the audience exclaimed. "I have his camera!" A young boy ran out of the crowd, and handed the camera over.

"Why would you have this?" Haruna asked, being the reciever of the device.

"Well, I'm president of the photography club" The boy said, rubbing his head. "I kinda forgot until Umino mentioned it."

"So, his testimony can be backed up!"

"Perhaps." Ami said coolly. "But we don't know the exact day and time this happened. For all we know, it could have been weeks ago."

"Actually," The photgraphy club president said, "it happened yesterday afternoon, around 12 PM."

Ami glared at the boy. "Whatever! Either case, it doesn't matter!"

"Actaully, it might." haruna said. "Either way, this camera could be important evidence. I'm entering it into the Court record."

(**Camera** was entered into the Court Record)

"And we also had his photos developed."

Haruna nodded. "Then we shall enter those in too."

(**Photos** entered into Court Record)

Haruna looked over at Usagi. "Usagi, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Hai." The blonde nodded.

-CROSS-EXAMINATION-

"Umino-kun, if you could repeat your testimony, please."

"Um," The boy said, fidgeting, "wouldn't that be too much of a hassle? I mean, I did just say it not too long ago."

The blonde shook her head. "It's no hassle at all. We need to make sure you didn't make any mistakes, that's all."

"Oh, okay then.

Well, I don't know what to say, really. I don't remember ever going near the girls locker room. I mean, I have a girlfriend, and I wouldn't dare attempt anything unfaithful."

"Noone's accusing you of anything like that."

"Actually," Haruna said nervously, "we kinda are."

Usagi blushed. "Oh! Oops! Oh well, go on, Umino-kun."

"Well, I do remember taking pictures for the photography club."

"What can you tell us about this photos?"

"They are just pictures of people, places and events that I encountered around the school. The club activity for the day was to take pictures focusing on the theme of daily life around the school."

Ami frowned. "Usagi, the photos are unimportant. What we are concerned with here are the events of TODAY, not of yesterday." She shook her head. "This cross-examination is pointless."

Usagi gritted her teeth in frustaration. Friend or not, the blue haired girl was getting on her last nerve. "We shall see about that. Umino, continue please." She began looking through the court record, hoping to find something useful. "Now, did anything unusual happen, see anything out of the ordianry or did you do anything outside of your schedule?"

"Well, I did pass by the girl's locker room."

Usagi nodded. "And why, exactly, were you there?"

The boy shrugged. "I was just doing what the club asked of me, and I was just wondering around. I just passed by, that's all."

Usagi nodded. "Of course. If one could be called a pervert based solely on passing by a certain room or building, then...we'd have a lot people being called perverts."

"Just get this inane conversation over with." Ami said irritably, rubbing her head. "I'm getting a migraine."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Be patient, Ami. We'll get this done soon." She looked back at her client. "Once again, please continue, Umino-kun."

"Well, as I walked past, I tripped, and the camera went off. It was a flash camera, so there was a flash of light. I heard some shouting, and I quickly ran."

"Why were they shouting?"

Umino slumped in despair. "I guess they thought that I was a pervert taking pictures, or something."

"And is that why you ran away? Because you didn't want to be accused like that?"

Umino nodded. "That, and, well...."

"And...?"

"I recognised the voice. It was...someone I rather not face alone."

"Like....a bully?"

"I....I can't tell you."

Usagi looked through the court record, and looked at the profiles section. And she looked at the evidence, her eyes shining. _Ha, gotcha._

Usagi smirked. "You do not wish to elaborate more on this bully?"

Umino shook his head. "I'd rather not say."

Ami smirked. "Usagi, just admit that you've run out of luck, and end this farce. There's nothing in his testimony to help his case."

"OBJECTION!" Usagi shgouted, pointing her finger outwards. "Umino, I think I know the bully you do not wish to reveal!" Usagi presented **Sakura Hiroshi's Profile**. "I hope we can all remember this person."

"Th-that's Sakura Hiroshi, the victim!" Ami exclaimed. "Y-you're accusing her of being a - a bully!? Preposterous! Where's your proof!?"

Usagi smirked, and presented one of the 12 **photos**. "Look carefully at this picture."

Haruna blinked in surprise. "Wh-what's this!?"

The picture clearly showed Hiroshi smilign triumphantly over a beaten young boy, who looked to be bleeding from his mouth and nose.

Ami flinched, an expression of shock on her features. "Th-that's --!"

Haruna frowned, and glared at Hiroshi. You ahve some explaining to do, Hiroshi-san."

"H-he must've doctored it!" Sakura Hiroshi yelled indignantly. "There's no way I'd --!"

"Enough! Now, let me show you the next photo."

Usagi presented a second photo, which showed a running Hiroshi, an angry look on her features.

"The camera probably went off accidentally as Umino was running away." Usagi said, smirking.

"Th-that is.... I would never... I never knew him before in my life!" Sakura Hirsohi was losing her confidence, her voice shaking in nervousness.

Usagi continued to smirk in triumph. "Ah, but that is not true is it? When you came to our classroom earlier, you said that the perpetrator of the 'crime' was Umino. You referred to him by name. But, how the hell did you know his name, if you never met him before? Sure, you could have described him to someone, but I'm sure he's not the only student here with brown, messy hair and wears glasses. So, hod did you know his name, huh?"

"AAAH!" Hiroshi was pale.

"OBJECTION!" Ami shouted. "Hirshi-san is not the one on trial here, even if it is a mock trial. She's not even on the witness stand!"

"Y-yeah!"

Several boys, and a couple of girls, stepped forward. "Actually," one boy, the photography club president, said, "we've all been...victims of Hiroshi-san for some time now." He gulped, looking at the ground. "We were all threatened by Hiroshi-san earlier, and that's why we didn't come forward before."

Usagi nodded. "I understand."

"OBJECTION!" Ami wasn't about to lie down. "Th-this matter is unimportant! We'll deal with Hiroshi's actions later, but right now, we have to first handle the injustices she ahs faced at the hands of that pervert, Umino!"

"OBJECTION!"

They all stared at Minako and Makoto, who had both shouted.

"Ami-chan, this has gone too far!" Makoto cried.

"Yeah! We had our doubts but....we're ready to stand behind Usagi here!"

The blue-haired genius growled. "You traitors! Do you think I'm enjoying this!? I'm doing this for the best of the team. and Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa! I'm doing this to save the future!"

"But Umino is going to eb punished for something he didn't do!"

"SHUT UP! Umino is GUILTY!" Ami sneered. "With all this, you have forgotten one thing: motive! What reason would Hiroshi ahve to go so far to accuse Umino! Hmm? Sjow me some proof!"

Usagi stared sadly at the genius she had once called a friend. "Ami, what's happened to you? What have you become?" She shook her head, and frowned in determination. "Okay, Ami. I accept your challenge. Here's the final, clinching piece of evidence!"

Usagi presented the crumpled **scrap paper** that was in Umino's pocket.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?"

Sakura Hirshi, however, was hsaking in fear, a look of panic upon her features.

"All this: the planting of ehr own panties, the accusation of theft, all of it, was so Hirshi could cover up this piece of evidence. I'm guessing she even went so far as to make Umino collect this from the photography club HQ. She was so paranoid to believe that Umino would use this against her, not realising that he didn't even know!"

The picture showed Sakura Hiroshi, once again, but this time, she was intimate...with an older woman.

"Why, this is....!" Haruna gasped. "This woman is Hiroshi-san's homeroom teacher!"

"GAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Hiroshi screamed, foaming at the mouth. "It's true! That little twerp, I didn't care what he said about me, what he revealed, but that picture, would have ruined my poor, dear Keiko-chan! I had ensure he kept quiet, but I knew he was going to use it against me, as revenge for all those times I tormented him! I had to do it, turn everyone against him, so that they wouldn't beleive him! AND YOU HAD TO RUIN EVERYTHING, ODANGO-ATAMA!"

She leapt at Usagi, her features twisted with fury. However, Makoto jumped in the way and hit the enraged bully with a sweeping high kick. The bully eas kncoked out.

Haruna blinked. "Well, seeing as we got ourselves a full confession, I heareby declare the defendant...

NOT GUILTY."

There were cheers all around as Umino slumped in relief.

------------------

Usagi, Makoto and Minako stood together, the brunette and the other blonde giving Usagi congratulatory pats on the back. They stopped as Ami stepped forward.

"I...I'm sorry guys." The blue-haired girl said, frowning. "I...I was just overtaken by it all. At first, I merely took on a different persona, like an actor portraying a role, so I could give my all to beat Usagi. I had hoped that she would give up if faced with a tough enough opponent." She sighed. "However, I soon became that cold, spiteful person. I only realised my mistakes at the end. And, because my actions, Umino-san almost...."

Usagi laid a hand on the genius' should, smiling. "It's okay, Ami-chan, I forgive ya. Besides, you gave me a good fight, figuratively speaking. You were just doing your duty as a prosecutor, that's all."

Ami smiled back. "Thanks, Usagi. And, you know, I can see why you would wish to follow this path. It is quite exciting, surprisingly." She smirked. "Which is why, I have decided to become a prosecutor. Not only so I can make amends for today, but so I can face you again. I won't be as easy to overcome, next time, Tsukino."

Usagi smirked. "I look forward to it, Mizuno."

And so, the four friends went on their way, reunited.

----------------

This is bad.

If she contineus like this....

No! I won't let her ruin everything! Not to let all that I've done be in vain!

And those....idiots, have taken her side!

No, I will not allow it!

I will stop you, Usagi Tsukino! I will save the future.

----------------

_And, huzzah, I continue this story._

_I apologise, once again, for major OOCness, and for any lack of quality this chapter holds. I hope to improve on future cases, and hopefully it'll play out more in tuen with the games._

_The reason I continue this is because someone has favourited this story, and that was enough inspiration to not abandon this story._

_I apologise for the long wait. And, can you guess what's going on at the end there?_

_Well, hope ya enjoyed it (I fear that you won't), and please comment!_


	4. Turnabout Crossover, Part 1

Usagi Tsukino Ace Attorney

**Part 4: Turnabout Crossover (1; Prologue)**

"W-what is all this!?"

"Hm hm. I told you not to come in here, did I not?"

"What's going on here!? Just what are you doing here!?"

"Just a little....business I've got going on."

"I....I knew you were up to no good, but this!? I will not allow this....this debauchery to go on!"

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"RAAAH!"

CRUNCH!

THUD!

"...Tch, I knew he was troublesome. I guess I should try and get rid of his body..... No, on second thought, I think I have a better idea...."

* * *

Usagi stared down at her brand-spanking new **Attorney's Badge**, amazed that she had attained it so easily. All she had to do was pass a (quite difficult) exam and then sign a few documents, and she was given the badge and told that she was am official attorney. Sure, it had taken her almost a year, but still.

It was quite fortunate that Franziska Von Karma had opened up the doors for younger people to try for the role of an attorney, plus Mr. Wright had put in a few calls to make things a little easier for her.

She hated to imagine what it would have been like before all the changes, when you had go through a few years at law school and do lots of hard studies.

Currently, the blonde was walking down the street, smiling happily, with Rei wrapped around her arms. She knew this was normally a position reserved the man of the relationship, but neither of them were men, so it didn't matter. Plus, she kinda liked this position.

"Whatcha smiling about, Odango-atama?" Rei asked, smiling inquisitively.

Usage turned to her girlfriend, blushing. "I was just thinking about how I'm now an official attorney. Just can't believe that I'm already at this point already."

"Well, things have changed over the last few years." The raven-haired girl replied. "It's far easier and simpler to become a lawyer nowadays than, say, 5 years ago."

Usagi nodded, no longer paying attention to what was being said. She was just basking in her lever's presence.

God, she was so happy right now.

She was so happy, she didn't notice the person bumping into her, which caused her to drop her **Attorney's Badge**. She leant down, searching for her precious object. Why, if she didn't have that, she wouldn't be able to legally act as an attorney!

The other person leant down, holding something in their hand. "Uh, is this what you were looking for?"

The blonde looked up, and gushed happily as she hugged the person who had picked up her badge. She hugged the person in thanks for their help.

"Usagi," Rei said, "I think you should let her go now. She can't breathe with you strangling her like a boa constrictor."

Usagi blinked, and removed her embrace, smiling in embarrassment, rubbing her head. She then finally took a proper look at the person she had bumped into.

The young girl, who was probably around Usagi's age, or maybe even slightly older, wore a blueblouse and skirt, most likely her school uniform. She had short, almost shoulder length black hair. She smiled in a friendly manner.

"Hi, I'm Akane Tendo." The girl said, introducing herself. "I'm sorry about bumping into you, I was kinda distracted."

Rei smiled modestly. "Don't be. Usagi was kinda out of it herself, weren't you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi pouted, blushing. "Oh, Rei-chan, I didn't mean to. I was just so happy to be with you."

"I know, Odango-atama, I just like to tease you."

Akane bowed politely. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I've really got to go now." She waved goodbye. "See ya!"

The girl ran (really fast, at that), and a boy ran past the two mystified teenagers.

"Wait, come back!" The boy yelled. "Akane!"

Rei and Usagi stood there for a good while.

"What was that about?" Rei wondered. Her blonde girlfriend merely shrugged noncommittally.

* * *

They had returned to the Hikawa shrine, which they had agreed to make their temporary law offices, at least until Usagi would be able to afford her own building. Currently, they had received no business, which was understandable, considering that Usagi had just recently received her badge and was not very well known just yet. Plus, Usagi's first case was merely a mock trial performed at school, thus ensuring that she was even less well known.

And so Usagi sat, eating a bag of chips, watching Rei consult the spirit fire. Usagi still wasn't sure how Rei's extra powers, or even her connection to the fire, worked, but she trusted her lover, and was ready to listen to her wisdom.

Plus, Rei was trying to find some work for the newly appointed Attorney, and you don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"REI!"

Rei yelped, startled out of her concentration. She turned, her expression darkening upon laying eyes on her grandfather, who seemed to still be as energetic and cheerful as ever.

The old man grinned. "I see you brought over one of your cute friends, Rei. Good for you, you might need her later."

"Why?" Rei asked threateningly. "Do you need me to do something for you, Grandfather?"

"Why yes!" He replied, nodding vigorously. "You see, a close friend of mine is having some problems, family issues or something. He had asked me to help him, don't ask me how, but I just don't have the time."

"More like you're too lazy to do it yourself." The raven-haired girl said sarcastically, but the elderly man ignored her.

"However, he begged me to get him some kind of help, so I offered on your behalf to have you come over and give him a hand with...whatever it is he needs help with."

Rei glared at the old man, irritated. "And why should I?"

"Because I'm your grandfather and you love me?"

"Try again."

He sighed. "Oh, how cruel! My own granddaughter won't even lend a helping hand to my dear friends, knowing full well that I can't leave the shrine unattended. Has she no heart?"

Usagi rushed over, clasping the man's hands comfortingly. "Don't worry, Hino-san, I'll make sure that Rei helps you and your friends! I'll even come along and lend my support, if I am able!"

"Oh, Usagi-chan, you are an angel!"

The blonde grinned. "Don't worry about it, grandfather, I'm happy to help, and I'm sure Rei wouldn't mind! Besides, we get to meet some new people, and that's always fun!"

"Glad to you see things my way, Usagi-chan!" The old man exclaimed happily.

"As I said, don't worry! I'm happy to help!"

Rei sighed, knowing full well she couldn't go against both her grandfather and Usagi. She just hoped that, whatever the old man's friends wanted, it wouldn't be too troublesome.

Little did she realise that this would lead to their first big case.

* * *

And so, here they now were, in Nerima. They had been told that the elder Hino's friend, Soun Tendo, lived in a dojo with his family somewhere around here. Of course, he didn't know the exact location, which greatly annoyed Rei. Thus, the two teenagers had to ask the locals for directions. Eventually, they found the place.

They stared at the state it was in. The roof was filled with holes and broken tiles, and the walls were obviously patched up quite recently. This place had definitely seen better days.

They knocked on the door, and were shortly greeted by a pleasant young girl who wore what looked to be an apron and wore her hair in a long over-the-shoulder ponytail. She seemed to be a little older than the two girls, but not by much.

The girl ushered them inside before they could properly introduce themselves, and were led to the dining room, where a man with long black hair and a moustache slept, along with a girl with a pageboy hairstyle, a boy with a yellow bandana around his head and, surprise surprise, the girl the two of them had meet earlier, Akane Tendo.

"Oh, it's you two." Akane remarked. "What brings you guys here?"

"Akane," the older man began, "do you know these people?"

"Don't tell me they're more fiancées." The boy said dryly.

"No!" Akane said a little too quickly, and then composed herself. "I mean, no, these are just some girls I bumped into yesterday when I was in Juban."

"Oh yeah." He boy said. "I remember running past them when I was chasing after you."

"Sorry, Ryouga." Akane apologised to the boy. "I was just in such a rush, I guess I didn't notice hear."

"Damn." The girl with the pageboy hair said. "I was hoping they might present a potential profit."

"Nabiki!"

The girl in question shrugged. "What?"

"So," The older man, most likely Soun Tendo, said to the two guests, "what brings you two here?"

"Actually," Rei began, smiling, "I'm Rei Hino. I help my grandfather tend to the Hikawa Shrine in Juban. He said that you were a friend of his, and had asked for his help."

Soun nodded. "Indeed, I had asked help from him. And...?"

"Well, he's really busy." Usagi replied. "So he sent us here instead, if we are able to, at least. So, what's the problem?"

"Well...."

There was a knocking at the door, and the older girl (the one who had brought rei and Usagi inside) went to see who it was. She came back shortly, with three men behind her, two wearing police uniforms, the other wearing a detective's uniform. He looked a little....scruffy.

"I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe. I'm here in response to a call from A Kodachi Kuno. Is Akane Tendo here?"

Akane stood up. "Yeah, I'm here."

Gumshoe nodded. "Good, then we can finish this quickly." He walked towards her, and slapped a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. "You are under arrest, under suspicion for the murder of Tatewaki Kuno. Please follow me quietly to the Detention Center, where you will be detained until your trial."

-------------------

_I'm sorry to end it there, but....you know. It was a good place to stop. Next time, the investigation._

_Yes, I know, this is already a Phoenix Wright crossover, but I felt it would be interesting to have one of the cases be yet another crossover with Ranma ½. Don't worry, it'd only this one case._

_I hope you are intrigued, and look forward to the next instalment, where we shall find out more about the case._

_And I inserted Detective Gumshoe into the scene because someone wanted more characters from the Ace Attorney games appear, and I do like to please my fans. What's going on here is that, due to his constant pay cuts and whatnot, Gumshoe requested a transfer or something and was moved to Japan, where he could make a fresh start. Let's hope he finds happier times here (though it's doubtful)._

_And I hope you are pleased with my explanation as to how Usagi could've gotten an Attorney's Badge so quickly. Once again, I state I have no idea how the law actually works, and I have no idea about one goes through in law school, or how long one has to study in order to get a job as an attorney. If I got my facts mixed, or if it just doesn't make any sense, please tell me so I can take the chapter down and change it._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._

_P.S. sorry once again for the shortness._


	5. Turnabout Crossover, Part 2

Usagi Tsukino Ace Attorney

**Part 5: Turnabout Crossover (2; Investigation)**

Usagi and Rei stared in bewilderment as Akane was taken away by the police, unsure as to what was going on. They looked at the girl's assembled family members, who didn't seem too surprised by these turn of events. They looked uneasy, yes, but not surprised.

"So, uh," Rei began, nervously, "what was that about? And don't tell me you don't know anything, because it's obvious that you do."

Soun sighed. "It was a few days ago. They found a young man's body in the grounds of Furinkan High School. His name was Tatewaki Kuno, and he was an acquaintance of Akane's. For some reason, they made her, my youngest daughter, the key suspect."

"They had said," Nabiki said dryly, "that they had lacked evidence, and so she wasn't arrested for some time." She smirked. "I guess time ran out for her. They must've found some evidence to connect her to the crime."

Usagi stared down. She hadn't known the young girl very long, or very well, but she had seemed nice enough. The blonde was sure that Akane was innocent. And if not...well, she'll deal with that if it comes to that. Right now, though, there was someone being accused of a crime, and that meant only thing to Usagi.

She had to help.

She leaned forward, slamming her hands on the table. "Don't you worry, Tendo-san, I'll make sure your daughter is proven innocent!"

"Wha-?" Sound replied.

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked. "Just where do you get of making claims like that.

(Usagi presented **Attorney's Badge**)

"I am a defence attorney!" She proclaimed. "I hereby accept Akane Tendo as my client!"

They all stared at her, making Usagi very uncomfortable. "What?"

"What are you talking about?" Soun asked her, confused by her outburst.

"I think she's saying she's a lawyer." Nabiki explained. "I think she wants to defend Akane in court, make it so that she's proven innocent."

"YOU'LL DO THAT FOR MY DAUGHTER!?" Soun cried, leaping up at the blinde and hugging her, waterfall-tears falling from his eyes. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Um, th-thanks." She said, pushing the apparently insane man away form her. "Now, could you tell me the particulars of the case?"

"I'm sorry." The older man said, slumping. "I don't really know anything."

"The detective might know." Rei offered. "Plus, there might be clues at the crime scene."

"RIGHT!" Usagi exclaimed, and then smiled nervously. "Um...where's the crime scene exactly?"

Everyone face faulted.

* * *

As they were walking towards the crime scene, Rei discussed something with Usagi.

"I think the Tendos may be hiding something."

Usagi looked at her in puzzlement. "What do you mean, Rei-chan? I didn't see anything suspicious about any of them."

"Look, I'm not sure myself, but..." Rei presented a **magatama**. "This is a family treasure, a gift we had gotten from overseas relatives. Whoever holds this has the power to see when someone is lying. It's very ahrd to miss when it occurs too. However, I was born with this power, and thus I don't need this trinket."

"Then why bring it."

Rei gave her lover a serious look. "I brought his along because I thought you might need it. It might come in handy in your new profession. Just hold it on your person, and you'll see what I saw."

"There were plenty of times were tricked by yoma and stuff..."

"It doesn't work on yoma."

"Oh." Usagi took the **magatama** out of Rei's hands. "I'll take it then. Like you said, it might come in handy. However....I will not use it in court."

Rei blinked. "Why not?"

"Because that would be unfair, and I don't want to use dirty tactics. At least, not in the courtroom."

Rei nodded in semi-understanding, and they continued on their way.

----------------

They had finally arrived at Furinkan High. All the students milled about, moving towards the school building, most at least pausing to have a look at the cordoned off area. Usagi and Rei moved towards this area, eliciting many curious stares from several students.

One of the officers at the site stepped forward to halt them, and they realised it was the man who had arrested Akane, Detective Dick Gumshoe.

"Hey pal!" He shouted. "No-one's allowed in this area! See this yellow tape? That means this area is off limits to anyone not authorised! So get going and get back to class!"

"Uh...We're not students here." USagi said, rubbing her index finger on her cheek, smiling nervously.

"Then why are ya here then?" The detective asked, doing some weird little....thing with his eyebrows. (Those who play the games know what I'm talking about)

Usagi presented **Letter of Request**. "I was hired by Akane Tendo's family to defend her, that's why!"

"Ah!" Gumshoe exclaimed, realising what was going on.

"And, as we both know, as part of my job as an attorney, I must investigate the crime with which my client has been charged, and that includes this area you cordoned off!"

Gumshoe sighed, slumping defeat. "Alright, you win pal. I can't really argue with that. But I'm warning you!" Suddenly, his expression became more serious, more intimidating. "I'll know when you're trying one of your damn Lawyery tricks, and don't even think about messin' with the crime scene!" He moved aside, lifting up the tape. He glared at them suspiciously, as they walked into the scene of the crime. Again, students continued to stare at them.

They carefully examined the area, though there wasn't much to look at. Most it was covered in blue tarp, the body already having been removed. However, Usagi noticed something in the ground. It appeared to be some sort of indentation on the ground....as if something had been dragged across it. But it was only a small mark, like about the length of a third of her finger. However, it seemed really suspicious to the blonde, so she entered it into the Court Record. She sighed, finding nothing else of worth, and the two of them exited the area.

The blonde turned to Gumshoe, hoping to maybe get some answers out of him.

"Excuse," she began, "but I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the crime?"

Gumshoe turned his head to the side. "Sorry, but I do not wish to divulge any information to a lousy attorney. I ain't gonna sing here, pal."

Usagi began tearing up. "But....But I just want to know....I don't anything about what's going....you...you...meanie!"

Gumshoe's expression softened, and he started laughing good naturedly. "Aw, don't worry your cute little face about it pal! Ok, just this once, I'll give you a hand."

"Really!?" Usagi asked, instantly cheering up.

"Ok here goes: the victim's name was Tatewaki Kuno. He was a student at the school, and by all accounts he wasn't very well liked, not even by his own family. He was also apparently mentally unbalanced and....well, some claim that he was an 'idiot'. Apparently he had some sorta crush on the suspect, which had for some reason made her violent towards him in the past. We think that they had another of these 'altercations', and it escalated to the point where she ended up killing him. And that's all I'm gonna tell you pal!"

Usagi grinned, bowing in thanks. "Thank you very much, Gumshoe-san. Now i understand a little more about the case."

The man smiled back. "It' my pleasure to help out such a pretty young lady, even if she is a tricky attorney."

"Hey, is that an insult!?" Rei cried out.

* * *

A little to the side, someone watched the discussion going on between the detective and the two girls.

Ukyo Kuonji frowned. She wasn't sure who these girls were, but she would bet anything that they were here to steal her Ranchan. She wasn't about to let a couple of lousy hussies steal her Ranchan, not now that everything was going working out so well for her. She would have to take care of them shortly.

* * *

Usagi and Rei walked back towards the Tendo dojo, hoping to find some more information there. At the very least, they could probably find out more about the victim and their client.

Suddenly, something leapt from above, and they managed to dodge the bladed weapon came down towards them. Upon closer inspection, the weapon appeared to be one of those giant spatula things, commonly used when making pizza or okonomiyaki. Their attacker appeared to be a man (at least, they thought it was a man) wearing the Furinkan boy's uniform, and had long black hair.

"WHY'D YOU DO, YOU FREAK!?" Rei yelled at the assailant. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO YOU THAT'D MAKE YOU ATTACK US!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

The...person glared at them. "Don't act like you don't know. I know you're yet more fiancées chasing after MY Ranchan. Well, you can't have him! He's mine! End of story!"

Usagi was confused. "Who's Ranchan? Someone we should know?"

"Ranma Saotome? Greatest martial artist ever? The man I'll one day marry? RING ANY BELLS!?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, never heard of him. Actually, we're more concerned with a young girl known as Akane Tendo. You know her?"

Ukyo flinched, earning a raised eyebrow by the other girls.

"So, you do know something." Rei stated.

Ukyo sighed, relenting. "Yeah, I do. She is my number one rival, after all."

"How so?"

"She and Ranma were very close, though acted like they hated each other, but it was obvious they really cared about each other. They even almost got married once."

USagi nodded. "I see. So, she was your rival in love, right? Wait, I thought you said that you were Ranma's one and only."

Again, Ukyo flinched. "It's....a bit more complicated than that, you see..."

"In what way?" Rei asked.

"Well, he's father made a lot of...very stupid deals. A lot of those led to Ranma gaining quite a few fiancées, including admittedly myself."

"But you're a guy!" Usagi cried in shock. "I din't think his father would allow a boy to marry another boy!"

"Do I look like a guy!?" Ukyo shouted, enraged.

".......Well, yeah." The blonde replied, rubbing the back of her head.

Ukyo growled. "Well, I'm not! I'm 100% female!"

"Oh, so you're a crossdresser." Rei said matter-of-factly.

"It's....again, it's complicated."

Usgai nodded. "It's okay, it doesn't matter. We're getting side-tracked here. You do know that Akane has been accused of a crime, right?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, murdering that idiot. If you ask me, good riddance, he was a crazy, annoying idiot. And now that she's out of the way, that means I'll finally have a chance at Ranchan."

"HOLD IT!" Usagi shouted. "How dare you!? This is another human being we're talking about; you can't just say that he deserved to die, no matter how annoying, crazy or idiotic he might've been! That's just not right! Besides, we don't know for sure if Akane is the guilty party here!"

Ukyo smirked. "It has to be her. Everything checks out, the crime scene, his wounds, plus she has a motive. You see, Akane has a temper problem, and she often attacks people without good reason, all because they made her mad. Just ask Ranchan; he was on the receiving end of her anger quite a few times."

USagi nodded. "Alright, then."

"What!?" The crossdresser stared, wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

"We'll just have to talk to Ranma Saotome, then we can understand a little more about this 'motive'. I haven't seen the body myself, and I doubt they'll let me, but I'll find out in court. However, this motive you mention is quite important. So, where does Ranma Saotome live?"

Ukyo flinched. "H-he's not here, if that's what you're asking. He.....he moved away with his family ages ago."

Suddenly, the moment the girl said that, chains suddenly materialised around Ukyo, all connected to a giant lock, floating in front of her.

"Wh-what is that!?" Usagi shouted.

Ukyo stared in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"She can't see it." Rei whispered in the blonde's ear. "Only we can. Me, because of my heritage, and you because of the magatama. That is called a Psyche-Lock, and it only appears when someone has a secret they wish to hide. Whatever is going on with this Ranma person, it's something she wants to keep hidden."

USagi nodded. "It could be important then, all the more reason we need to reveal this 'secret'."

Rei nodded back. "Yes, but it's not that easy. In order to break that Lock, you first need to touch magatama, talk to her, and then use **something** that could shatter the Lock and get her talking."

"Do we have anything like that?"

Rei shook her head. "No, but we can probably find something if we look around a bit. We should go looking around, then come back when we have something."

"Right." Usagi turned back to the bewildered chef. "Could we continue our discussion later? We have to go find some evidence to use in our client's trial, but we'll come back if we have anything else to ask."

"Fine." The girl sighed. "You can find me at my restaurant, 'Ucchan's'. I make a mean okonomiyaki, if I do say so myself."

Usagi's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Really? That would be divine, right Rei?" She turned to her lover, who slumped in defeat.

"Yeah sure, just don't make me spend too much on you, odango-atama."

"YAY!" Usagi embraced the other girl and kissed her on the lips, causing Ukyo to stare, shocked. She ahd no idea the two girls were....like that.

Rei and Usagi bid their farewells, and continued on their way to the Tendo dojo. Ukyo was glad they had gone; she didn't fell right lying to people, especially not about Ranma. But, it was for the good of everyone.

--------------

The two girls had returned to the dojo, and announced they would be staying the night (Usagi and Rei's families were of course informed). Kasumi led them upstairs and showed them the guest room in which they would be staying.

"It's seems pretty...spacious." Rei remarked, noting that the room was pretty empty. "Has anyone else ever stayed here."

Kasumi shook her head. "No, we haven't had any guests here before."

Again, Usagi and Rei saw a Psyche-Lock appear in front of the older girl. They idly wondered what it could mean. Curious, they examined the room. Usagi found a patch of **strange hair**, and Rei found a slipper/shoe in a nearby cupboard. (I think there's a cupboard or something of that sort in the room)

(**Strange hair** and **shoe** added to Court Record)

Usagi turned back to Kasumi, touching the magatama. Once again, the Psyche –Lock appeared before her, blocking the truth. Usagi knew what she ahd do now, but she hoped that her hunch was correct.

"Kasumi-san, you said before that no-one has used this room before, correct?"

"H-hai...." Kasumi replied, looking away.

Usagi nodded. "However, I have found something that disproves your claim!" Usagi cried, presenting the **strange hair**. "Now, tell me, who does this hair belong to? It's black and white, and I'm sure that your father has no grey hairs, let alone enough white hair to make this big splotch!"

"Eek!" Kasumi gasped, then gulped nervously. "T-that doesn't prove anything. Maybe my father has been dying his hair, or something. Or maybe it's from an animal that sneaked inside."

The blonde nodded. "Perhaps, but I have evidence that someone has indeed been inside this room!" Usagi presented the **shoe**. "Who does this shoe belong to!?"

"That could belong to anyone. Maybe Father or maybe my sisters dropped it."

"That's odd. I mean, I'm sure someone would've noticed a missing shoe. However, there is something else about this shoe that bothers me."

Kasumi sweated. "W-what would that be?"

Usagi smirked. "Why, it's far too large for you or your sisters to wear! Also, it's far too small to fit your father's foot. Meaning: this belongs to someone else, someone else who had stayed at this house, in this room. Someone we have yet to meet!"

"AAAAAAH!" Kasumi cried, the Psyche-Lock shattering. She stared up at the blonde, her face looking pale and timid. "How....how did you figure it out?"

USagi grinned sheepishly. "Honestly, I was just guessing."

Kasumi nodded. "Still, you were right. We did have previous tenants staying here. They had lived with us for quite some time."

"Who were they?" Rei asked.

"A boy and....his father. Their names were Ranma and Genma Saotome, respectively."

Usagi and Rei jumped, startled. "Ranma Saotome lived HERE!?"

Kasumi cocked her head in puzzlement. "You sound shocked. Why?"

"We spoke to...someone else earlier." Rei answered. "They claimed that Ranma Saotome was...well, that he was close to our client, Akane. It just surprising that they were....well, that close."

Kasumi shook her head. "It's not that. It's...more complicated than that. You must understand, Ranma, and a lot of people connected to him, don't have what many consider normal lives. Ranma was pretty much forced to stay here by his father, who can be...very troublesome. So, it didn't really have anything to do with them liking each other. In fact, they hated each other, at first. But, it soon became obvious that, despite everything, they cared about each other."

Usagi closed her eyes in concentration, trying to understand everything the older girl said. "So...they were close, eventually. So, where's Ranma now? I mean, you'd think he'd be there for someone he cared about, wouldn't you?"

Kasumi looked downwards. "Well, actually....we don't know where he is at the moment. He disappeared a few days ago, after Akane was accused of....the crime."

"Y-you mean he ran away!?" Usagi gasped, horrified. "Just when Akane needed him most!? That bastard!"

Rei placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, placating. "We don't know if that's the reason why. He could have left for some other reason: besides, what does it matter? He's not important to this case: Akane's innocence is."

Usagi shook her head. "I dunno. It's just; we met two people, and theyw ere both keeping secrets about one person: Ranma. What if it's connected to our case?"

"Maybe, but how?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." She turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi, can I ahve a look around your sister's room? I might eb able to find something to help our case."

Kasumi looked a little confused, but nodded.

She led the two girls to another room, identified by a duck shaped plaque reading 'Akane'. They entered the room, and noted nothing too unusual about it. It just seemed to be a normal young girl's room.

"Let's have a look around." Usagi suggested, earning a nod from Rei.

USagi peered around, noting nothing too significant. She noticed something peeking out from underneath the pillow of Akane's bed, and checked it out. She found a small box. A look inside revealed a lock of black hair, tied up in a braid (or pigtail).

(**Pigtail** added to the Court Record)

Usagi noticed that Akane's dresser table had a drawer that was slightly open. She pulled it open, revealing a letter. It had labelled on the front 'to R from A'. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it could useful.

(**Mysterious letter** added to the Court Record)

Finally, she looked underneath the bed, finding an arm bracer. Of course, she didn't really know what it was, but Rei did.

(**Bracer** added to Court Record)

Usagi presented her evidence to Kasumi. "So, any ideas on these?"

Kasumi put her finger to her lip. "Well, I'm not sure about the letter, but those other two items are familiar. Ranma wore two bracers on his arms, though I'm not really sure why. As for that box, well, Ranma wore his hair in a pigtail. Does that help?"

Usagi nodded. "it does, thanks Kasumi-san."

"Ranma again." Rei noted. "Usagi, I think you're right. He disappeared when Akane was accused of murder, and now we find two items belonging to him in Akane's room. It just seems like too much of a coincidence."

Usagi nodded. "It's possible, but I'm not willing to make too much of an assumption, not until we find out what Ukyo's hiding."

* * *

Ukyo sat behind the counter of her restaurant. She knew that those two girls would be stopping by; she just had to wait for them. Hopefully, she could get them to stop their snooping.

And, as if by magic, Usagi and Rei walked into the restaurant, moving towards the young chef.

"So, you're still around here, huh?" Ukyo said dryly. "Let me guess, you wanna talk to me some more."

Usagi nodded. "Please, I just wanna ask you some more about Ranma: namely, what happened to him? I think you know something."

"I-I told you, he's gone with his family." Ukyo denied. "I don't know any more than that."

(Psyche-Lock appears, and Usagi presents **magatama**.)

"I don't buy that. You know more than then you're letting on. But, I wonder why?"

Ukyo shook her head. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde shook her head. "I think you do. And I think I can prove it, too!" (Usagi presents **Kasumi Tendo's Profile**.) "Now, you said that Ranma had left with his family, however, Kasumi Tendo told me that she had no idea where he had gone!"

"So?" Ukyo said, though the nervous look on her face didn't really sell it.

"She also told me something very intersesting.... That he had been living with the Tendos!"

"Urk!"

Usagi nodded. "Strange. I would've thought he would've told people he had been so close to where he was going. Especially if he had lived in the same building as them!"

"Gah! That....you can't prove anything! I told you....he left. I...don't know where he is either."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied! Now, I want to know why!"

Ukyo growled, gritting her teeth. "What makes you think I lied? I...I just thought..."

"You said, clearly 'he left with his family'! You sounded so sure, as if you knew exactly what had happened! Now, you're not sure!? That's a lie if ever I saw one!" Usagi smirked "However, I think I know why!"

"W-what!?" The chef gasped, her expression growing worried.

(Usagi presented **Mysterious Letter**) "This letter was found in Akane's room! She was going to send a letter to Ranma! Indicating that she knew his whereabouts; however, you had seemed so sure that you two were going to be together! Now, if he ahd liked you so much, why has he not told you his whereabouts!"

(Psyche-Lock shatters) Ukyo slumped in defeat, a sad, pathetic look upon her features. "I admit it. He didn't go anywhere with his parents. But....I...I didn't lie. I know where he is. I....I just can't tell you. However, he did not run away. He's just....I can't tell you. I promised. But, I can say this with all certainty....Akane did not kill that idiot."

"I would've thought you'd be one of her accusers." Usagi said. "I mean, you were rivals. One less person in your way, you know."

Ukyo shook her head. "Maybe, if things were different, but they're not. I just...didn't trust you, but, if you're really willing to help her, I'll....give you this. I'm not sure whether or not it's helpful, but it was found near the crime scene, so it might come in handy."

(**Hair strand** added to Court Record)

(**Strange residue** added to Court Record)

(**Yen bill** added to Court Record)

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Money? What was that doing at the crime scene?"

Ukyo shook her head. "Don't ask me. Maybe someone dropped it and forgot?"

Rei shook her head. "They had to be pretty spacey to have dropped a whole bill, particularly one worth 10,000 yen."

"That is a bit much to just lose and forget...." Ukyo admitted.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "especially one with a drop of blood on it."

Ukyo nodded. "I noticed that too, hence why I thought it was suspicious."

"Why did you lie? Not about Ranma, but about being happy that Akane was 'out of the picture'." Rei placed her hand on her cheek, slightly confused.

"That was kinda a half truth." Ukyo said, blushing. "I...I knew she was innocent, but it would've looked a little too suspicious if I tried to defend her. I...I didn't want to be accused as an accomplice, or even as the murderer. Plus.....I made a promise."

"To who?" Usagi asked.

"To Akane." Ukyo replied. "And that's all I'll say."

A new Psyche-Lock appeared, different from the ones Usagi had seen. It was smaller, and was black in colour, rather than bright red.

"You can't break this one." Rei whispered to the blonde. "This is a secret so important to her, nothing can break it. Let's take what we got and deal with the trial tomorrow. It's getting a little late."

Usagi nodded reluctantly, turning back to Ukyo. "Thank you, Kuonji-san, for your assistance."

Ukyo smiled. "No problem. Just....save Akane, alright?"

Usagi nodded. "Of course."

They left the restaurant, leaving the chef to herself. She hoped they could do the impossible.

* * *

"Looks like someone is going to defend Akane in court tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Some hotshot attorney. This will be her first case, though."

"Good, that means they won't be too much of a threat."

"What if they prove...troublesome!?"

"Don't worry about it. I hired an excellent Prosecutor. They'll ensure that Akane Tendo gets the guilty verdict. And don't worry, they're very discreet. Our involvement will be kept strictly confidential. However, if they do betray us, you know what to do...."

"Of course."

* * *

Court Record:

Attorney's badge: Usagi's attorney's badge, proving her identity as an attorney. It's a little sticky, because she dropped it in ice cream.

Letter of Request: Signed by Soun Tendo, requesting that Usagi Tsukino represent Akane Tendo as her defence attorney.

Marks in the ground: Found near Tatewaki Kuno's body. Probably made by something be dragged along or dug into the earth. Not very deep or long.

Strange hair: Found in guest room of Tendo dojo. Black and white, maybe an older person?

Shoe: Found in guest room. Too large for a young woman, too small for an adult man. Ranma's?

Pigtail: Lock of hair in a box, found in Akane's room. What's it doing there, and whose hair is it?

Mysterious Letter: Signed 'to R from A'. Akane was probably going to send it to Ranma. Does she know his whereabouts?

Hair strand: What's with all the hair everywhere!? This is, like, the third piece of evidence that's hair. Can't really tell its colour; too small.

Strange residue: received from Ukyo Kuonji. Not sure what it is. Is it a powder? A liquid? What is it!?

Yen bill: 10,000 yen. Has a spot of blood on it. Maybe if I cleaned it up a little, I could use it?

Magatama: Magical object received from Rei. Allows me to see Psyche-Locks, but I will only use it to find evidence, and not in court. That'd be cheating.

* * *

_This is probably the longest chapter I have written for any story yet. That's why it took so long to get down._

_I was lacking a little inspiration in regards to the evidence found and whatnot, but I knew I wanted to have Psyche-Locks in here. I like those things (though I like the Perceive System more). Also, I hope I did certain characters well enough (mainly, I hope that Gumshoe's not too out of character). Also, I am aware that they didn't visit Akane yet. I just didn't get around to it, and I'll bet it never occurred to our heroines, either. So yeah, that's my explanation._

_I hope you liked this part, and that it wasn't too boring or tedious. If there are any problems, please tell me so that I can at least improve in future._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Turnabout Crossover, Part 3

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney

Part 6: Turnabout Crossover (2; Trial)

Usagi and Rei waited outside the courtroom, having been summoned for the trial of Akane Tendo. Beside them, Akane's family stood. Soun Tendo was bawling his eyes out, and Kasumi patted him on the shoulder comfortingly. Nabiki...looked indifferent.

Usagi looked up at Soun, grinning reassuringly. "Don't worry, Mr. Tendo, I'm sure Akane'll be okay. I'll try my very best to ensure that her innocence is proven."

Nabiki chuckled dryly. "And what if she's guilty? Ever think of that, hotshot?"

The blonde shrugged. "Don't worry, I believe in her innocence. And, as long as I have that, I'll fight hard."

Nabiki's eye twitched. "That's not what I asked, and you know it."

"Could everyone please get ready?" The bailiff shouted. "The trial is about to begin."

"Well," Rei sighed, "looks like it's show time. Let's get going, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded, her expression one of determination. "Right, Rei-chan."

They walked forward, ready to face whatever they were about to face.

* * *

The judge was an older woman, Atsuko Takeuchi. "Court is now in session. Are the Prosecution and the defence ready?"

Usagi nodded, with Rei standing by her side to offer advice. "The defence is ready, your honour."

"The prosecution is ready." Ami Mizuno stated, smirking casually.

Usagi gasped, bug-eyed. She wasn't expecting to face off against her friend so soon. "A-Ami-chan!?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged. "What's wrong, Usagi? You weren't expecting me to become a prosecutor? I did say I would face you again in court." She clicked her fingers. "Now, let's get the show on the road!"

'_Something seems...different about Ami-chan.'_ Usagi thought. '_I wonder why she's acting so...oddly now?_'

The Judge banged her gavel. "Then, if everyone is ready, we shall begin this trial. Prosecution, would you please state the exact nature of this crime?"

Ami nodded. "We are dealing with a very simple crime: murder. The victim was Tatewaki Kuno, a student who attended Furinkan high school, in Nerima. The cause of death was repeated blunt force trauma against several areas of his body, most specifically his torso, head and his right arm."

"And I understand we have a clear suspect?"

Once more Ami nodded. "Indeed we do. Another student, Akane Tendo, was arrested, since she and the victim had an antagonistic history." She held up a file. "Incidentally, before I forget, here's the autopsy report of the victim's body."

(**Autopsy Report** added to the Court Record)

The Judge raised an eyebrow. "Antagonistic history? By what, exactly, do you mean by that statement?"

"Simply that the defendant has known the victim, and has not been friendly towards him."

"HOLD IT!" Usagi shouted. "We can't go using that as a motive. We do not even know how far this 'antagonistic history' has gone!"

Ami sighed. "You're quite right, Tsukino-san, we can't go around pointing fingers. I am merely stating that Tendo-san has a connection to the victim, and the investigation has led to her being identified as a likely suspect. However, I agree that it might best to better understand the exact nature of this relationship between the victim and the defendant. I call my first witness: the officer in charge of the case's investigation, Detective Dick Gumshoe!"

-------------------

Dick Gumshoe sat at the witness podium, doing the weird eyebrow thing.

"Witness," Ami began, "state your name and occupation."

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, and I am an officer placed in the Nerima Police Department, pal!"

Ami nodded. "Very good, Gumshoe-san. Straight and to the point. Now then, you know some important information about the crime, correct?"

"Well," the detective said, rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know if you can really say THAT, but I'll try my best."

-WITNESS TESTOMONY: MOTIVE FOR MURDER-

"Well, where should I start?" Gumshoe wondered aloud.

"Maybe why Akane was arrested in the first place?" Usagi asked. "Or maybe what her motive possibly could be?"

"Oh yeah! Well, you see, the victim had a few mental problems, and was under the impression that she liked him, but would only date him if he beat her in a fight. So, he starts to harass her, constantly challenging her to a fight. She does not like this however. I'm guessing one of these fights got out of control, and she ended up going overboard and killed him."

"Hold on!" Usagi shouted. "Isn't that a little bit of a stretch? I mean, it's not like you know for sure. After all, she is only a suspect; we don't actually know whether or not she's guilty!"

Ami shook her head, smirking. "Precisely why we're having this trial in the first place, to determine your client's guilt, Tsukino-san." She turned back to Gumshoe. "Detective, did you find anything suspicious at the scene?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary at all."

"Why is it that Tendo-san has been apprehended as the key suspect?" Ami asked. "Merely having fights with the man doesn't mean she killed him."

Gumshoe smiled self-assuredly. "Well, while we didn't find anything at the crime scene, we did find a decisive piece of evidence somewhere else."

-END TESTIMONY-

Ami smirked. "Thank you Gumshoe-san, your help has been greatly appreciated." She turned to Usagi. "Well, Tsukino-kun, do you see anything at fault with his testimony, or can we move forward without anyone's time?"

Usagi glared. "Actually, I think it would be best to cross-examine the witness."

Ami shook her head, shrugging. "Very well then, if you must, then by all means, cross-examine the witness, but I doubt you'll see any changes in testimony."

"Very well, Tsukino-san." The Judge said. "You may begin your cross-examination."

"Alright."

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: MOTIVE FOR MURDER-

"Usagi," Rei said from beside the blonde, "are you sure? I didn't really see anything wrong with what that guy said."

"I know, Rei-chan, but I just have....a feeling." She turned to Detective Gumshoe. "Gumshoe-san, please restate your testimony please."

"Hey, pal!" The Detective cried. "I'm not some rookie, I know how it goes! But don't go thinkin' that you can trick me! I'm on the ball here! There's nothin' you can do to trip me up!"

"I wasn't going to do anything like that, sir; I just want to clarify the facts here."

"Alright." He sighed. "Well, you see, the victim had a few mental problems, and was under the impression that she liked him, but would only date him if he beat her in a fight."

"Why did he think that?" Usagi asked.

He shrugged. "Dunno, but it has been confirmed that he, and his family, have a history of mental instability."

"Meaning?"

"To be plain, they're crazy. Completely off-the-wall bonkers."

"Detective!" The Judge called, frowning. "Please be a little less frank in your testimony! You are a police officer, not some random person off the street!"

"Sorry, pal." He replied, slumping sadly.

"Please continue, Gumshoe-san." Usagi said.

"So, he starts to harass her, constantly challenging her to a fight. She does not like this however."

"What exactly do you mean by 'does not like'?"

Gumshoe looked serious. "Well, he set up a weird arrangement where he and all the boys at the school would rush her and try to beat her in a fight, and she responded by beating them senseless each day. In fact, she has sent so many people to the hospital frequently, the victim especially." He produced a file. "Here's a hospital record, as well as some comments from the attending staff."

(**Hospital Record** entered into Court Record)

Usagi grimaced. "So...she sent them all to the hospital? But, it was in self-defence, right?"

Gumshoe shook his head. "Sorry, but no. She would sometimes get really enraged and just lash out at people. Of course, the number's gone down recently, but that's only because the situation had changed. That didn't stop the victim from making several return trips to the hospital."

Usagi sighed. "So, what does this have to do with the case?"

"Well, I'm guessing one of these fights got out of control, and she ended up going overboard and killed him."

"Hold it! How frequently have these fights been going on?"

"Uh...pretty frequently?"

"If so, then isn't it odd that she would've, as you said, 'gone overboard'? Especially when you consider that she is a skilled martial artist. After all this time, her control would've been conditioned enough so that, even if she was extremely angry, she would control her strength a little so she wouldn't cause too much harm!"

"Uh...well...." Gumshoe looked a little worried.

"Hmph." Ami countered. "Now who's being circumstantial? Do you have anything that would prove this claim? Do you have evidence to support this idea that Akane would've controlled herself a little, even in rage?"

'Do I?' Usagi thought, then shook her head. "No, I do not." 'I should probably look elsewhere.'

"As I thought." Ami said, smirking. "Gumshoe-san, you may continue. Did you find anything....out of the ordinary at the crime scene?"

"We didn't find anything unusual at the crime scene. Not a thing."

"Objection!" Usagi proclaimed, presenting the **Marks in the Ground**."Do you know what these are?"

"Uh...look kidna like...I dunno...drag marks?" Gumshoe hazarded.

The blonde nodded. "Correct. These marks...were found at the crime scene, and indicate something was dragged along the ground!"

"Those marks could be from anything." Ami countered. "There's nothing to suggest that those marks are connected to the case at all. Besides, the police did a thorough sweep of the area, and found nothing."

Usagi smirked. "Did they look everywhere?"

"Of course we did!" Gumshoe said. "We were very careful not to screw up!"

"Even...underneath the body!?"

"Y...." Gumshoe blanked out, and then he did the eyebrow thing again. "Wait...no, we didn't. Why you ask?"

USagi pointed her finger right across the room at the detective, almost accusingly. "Because, that's where the marks were found: underneath the area where the victim's feet were!"

"WHAT!?" Ami yelled out in disbelief.

Gumshoe paled and gulped. "Oh no...There goes my paycheck..."

"Here is my theory." Usagi began calmly. "The victim, Mr. Kuno, was not killed at the 'crime scene'. He was killed elsewhere, and was then moved. Of course, he is a fairly large and heavy man, even if being handled by another man, so he was dragged across to the schoolyard and dropped off."

"An interesting theory, but flawed." Ami said, smirking. "Those marks you found are only a couple inches long at best. If he was dragged, a trail would've been left."

"Yeah, you're right." Usgai accepted. "However, it's likely that the killer noticed this and brushed away the trail, leaving behind only the couple inches covered by Kuno's feet!"

There was a faint murmuring in the courtroom.

"Order!" The Judge cried. "I will have order in this court!" She calmed down significantly. "Your theory does hold ground, and does make some sense. It is true we cannot prove it, it is also true that we cannot DISprove it. I accept this possibility!"

Ami growled, glaring at Usagi and Gumshoe. "Gumshoe...why weren't you more thorough?"

"It's not my fault!" Gumshoe said. "It never occurred to us that he was dragged from somewhere else!"

"Which brings up another question." The Judge said. "If he was dragged, then where was he originally? We also do not know whether the defendant is actually guilty of this crime."

Ami smirked. "Which brings me to something equally important. Earlier Gumshoe said that we had a piece of decisive evidence that lead to Akane Tendo's arrest. What that evidence is, of course...is a witness who saw the crime!"

The crowd gasped, and Usagi collapsed. Why didn't they mention this earlier?

"Bring in the next witness, then!" The Judge ordered.

* * *

The witness stood at the podium, a superior smirk on her face.

"Please state your name and occupation." The Judge requested.

"I am Kodachi Kuno, a student at St. Hebereke's and master of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics."

"Kuno?" Ami wondered aloud. "Are you related to the victim, Tatewki Kuno?"

"Indeed I am." The young woman admitted. "Though I hate to admit it. He was an idiot, constantly chasing that commoner and the red-haired harlot and thinking he could defeat my Ranma-sama."

"So," Usagi said, "you're another one of Saotome-san's 'suitors'?"

The young woman turned her head huffily, turning her nose up in the air. "Please. They are merely deluded fools. Ranma-sama and I are meant to be."

Ami slammed her hand on her desk. "Enough! Just get on with your testimony! This business about Ranma Saotome is irrelevant! Just please state what you witnessed!"

Kodachi cringed in fright, but kept her cool demeanour. "Very well then, if only to allow that boorish commoner to meet her fate."

"Usagi," Rei whupsered from behind. "get ready."

"Yeah." The blonde replied, nodding.

-WITNESS TESTIMONY: WHAT I SAW-

"You must understand; I am not doing this merely because that hooligan is a hindrance to my attempts to win over Ranma-sama's heart."

Ami growled. "I assure you, we care very little about your personal quarrel, whatever it may be. We just want the truth, and whether or not the defendant killed your brother."

"Well, that's an easy question to answer. I saw it clear as day. She had lured my brother to the school, fought him, and killed him."

"How can you say that with such certainty?"

"Why, I was there. I was doing my daily exercises, in order to stay in shape for any challenges I'll have to face. On my way home, I noticed my brother with the brutish hooligan he holds such a strong flame for. He seemed very tired, and he could barely stand. She seemed to be holding him up, helping him stand."

"That doesn't sound like murder, or even attempted murder." Rei remarked. "In fact, it sound like Akane was being friendly towards him."

"I am not finished!" The young woman screeched. "She separated from him and he fell. She had to have killed him! I saw it!"

-END TESTIMONY-

Ami's eye twitched. "That's it?"

Kodachi nodded. "Correct. That is what I saw."

Usage snickered. "Not exactly the 'decisive testimony' we were led to expect, is it?"

"I'm going to have to have a word with that detective, later." Ami said to herself darkly.

"The defence may begin their cross-examination." The Judge stated. "Tsukino-san?"

"Uh, right, your honour."

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: WHAT I SAW-

"You must understand; I am not doing this merely because that hooligan is a hindrance to my attempts to win over Ranma-sama's heart."

"Ranma Saotome is not on trial here." Usagi confirmed. "And he has been missing for some time now. He is unconnected to this case apart from some ties with the victim and the defendant. That is all."

"I understand that. I am just stating for the record so that no-one misunderstands my intentions."

"what was your connetion to Saotome-san, anyway, jsut so we're clear?"

"Well, while he may ahve played hard to get, we were very much in love."

"HOLD IT!" They all turned, seeing Akane beside Usagi, since the witness' stand was taken. "That is a load of crap! I – Ranma never liked you! You were constantly forcing yourself on him and trying to coerce him with drugs!"

Ami frowned. "This discussion does not concern you. After all, you are the suspect."

Akane growled, but sat down. "Fine. Get on with it, then."

"I saw it clear as day. She had lured my brother to the school, fought him, and killed him."

"NO WAY!" Akane shouted again. "Ranma would never do that! He never fights to kill, especially against Kuno!"

Usagi sweat dropped. "Akane....she's talking about you."

Akane looked away in shame. "Oh...right....

Ami sighed. "Please, can we just move on? Sometime this century, perhaps? Now then, how can you be so sure?"

"Why, I was there. I was doing my daily exercises, in order to stay in shape for any challenges I'll have to face. On my way home, I noticed my brother with the brutish hooligan he holds such a strong flame for. He seemed very tired, and he could barely stand. She seemed to be holding him up, helping him stand."

"HOLD IT!" Akane shouted once again. "Akane may be a tomboyish brute, but that doesn't give you the right to say that! And besides, she was...doing something else at the time. There was no way she was there!"

Usagi slumped onto her desk, a look of dismay upon her face. "Akane....why are you referring to yourself int he third person?"

"Uh...." The tomboy replied, sweating. "N-no reason...."

"Anyway..." Usagi said, getting back into gear, "Why was she holding him up? Seems kinda strange."

Kodachi shrugged. "How should I know? I am only stating what I saw."

Rei sighed ine xaseration. "Yeah, yeah. Still, it would've been nice if you had something more helpful to say..."

"Anyway," Ami interjected, "do go on so thta we can end this pointless line of questioning."

"She separated from him and he fell. She had to have killed him! I saw it!"

"She...let him fall?" USagi wondered, a finger on her chin. "That's...not saying you saw her actually kill him."

"Hence why her testimony is completely useless." Akane said, shaking her head, frowning in annoyance. "Bailiff, get this idiot out of here!"

"But..." Kodachi objected.

"SHUT UP!" Ami yelled. "Now, get rid of her so we can begin a new line of questioning, what we should ahve done from the beginning: A testimony from the suspect herself, Akane Tendo!"

"W-what!?" Usagi screeched in shock.

* * *

Akane stood at the witness stand, looking very apprehensive.

"State your name and occupation." Ami requested.

"Uh, R-Akane Tendo, student of Furinkan High school and heir of the Tendo school of indiscriminate grappling."

The Judge shook her ehad. "We'll just say say 'student' for now."

Ami nodded. "Now, Tendo-san, please state for the record where you were the time of the murder."

Akane nodded. "Right."

-WITNESS TESTIMONY: WHERE I WAS-

"I was home, training. Then Ukyo showed up, and said that she'd treat us to a free meal." Her mouth started watering slightly. "We gladly accepted, with myself, a - Ranma and his father following her."

"Ukyo?" Ami asked.

"She is a friend of Ranma's, and is one of the girls hoping to marry him someday. She owns an okonomiyaki restaurant."

"I see. Continue."

"Well, we went there, and ate and drank. And then Ryoga showed up and started a fight, almost destroying the whole place. And then Shampoo showed up and tried to get Ranma to leave with her, and so another fight started, this time with Ukyo and A-myself helping. And that stupid panda did nothing to help." She clenched her fist in anger.

"I...I think we'll find out more about this some other time." Usagi suggested.

"That's probably for the best." The Judge agreed. "Go on, Tendo-san."

"Afterwards, we all went home, bruised and exhausted, and very hungry again. We went home, took a bath, and got ready for bed. The next day, police came over, and then accused Akane of being a murderer. Like sh – I would've done that. I mean, we fought that guy heaps of times, why would we choose NOW to kill him?"

-END TESTIMONY-

Rei whispered into Usagi's ear. "She seems very...nervous. And did you notice how she kept messing up when she referred to herself? What's up with that?"

Usagi frowned. "I have a hunch. If I'm right, then this may change some aspects of this case, if only a little." She looked up at the Judge. "Your Honour, the defence would like to cross-examine the witness."

"The witness is your client. Is that wise, Tsukino-san?"

Usagi nodded, frowning in determination. "I think so. I think there were some details left that need filling out."

"Alright then, you may cross-examine the witness." The Judge said, banging her gavel.

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: WHERE I WAS-

"I was home, training. Then Ukyo showed up, and said that she'd treat us to a free meal. We gladly accepted, with myself, a - Ranma and his father following her."

"We had the distinct pleasure of meeting Ukyo and visiting her restaurant, actually."

"Really?" Akane said, getting excited. "What did ya think?"

"She was an...interesting person. How is your relationship with her?"

"Well, we are rivals." Akane admitted. "But, we've become a little friendlier, admittedly, but not by that much."

"Very well then. Just an observation. Please, continue."

The Judge gave her an annoyed glare. "Usagi, please don't waste the court's time with idle chit-chat, or you will be penalised."

Sagi gulped as Akane continued.

"Well, we went there, and ate and drank. And then Ryoga showed up and started a fight, almost destroying the whole place. And then Shampoo showed up and tried to get Ranma to leave with her, and so another fight started, this time with Ukyo and A-myself helping. And that stupid panda did nothing to help."

"This court is unfamiliar with those tow people. Care to elaborate?"

Akane nodded. "Shampoo is another fiancée, and Ryoga is jsut some guy that I-Ranma pissed off for now real reason." She sighed. "I swear, our lives are very complicated and stupid."

Usagi nodded. "It sure is growing problematic for our case, somewhat. Oh, and what do you mean by 'panda'?

"Um...it's like a nickname for P-er, Mr. Saotome. He's Ranma's father. His hair is weird, its black and white, like a pandas, so we just called him that and it stuck."

"Hmm. Carry on."

"Afterwards, we all went home, bruised and exhausted, and very hungry again. We went home, took a bath, and got ready for bed. The next day, police came over, and then accused Akane of being a murderer. Like sh – I would've done that. I mean, we fought that guy heaps of times, why would we choose NOW to kill him?"

"You raise an excellent point. It would be kinda odd for you to just suddenly want to kill him after all this time, especially considering how many times you've fought him. I doubt you would lose control like that."

"You're absolutely right."

"However...I'm afraid to say this but..."

"What?" Akane asked, blinking.

"OBJECTION!" Usagi presented **Akane Tendo's Profile**. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Uh, Akane Tendo, of course. I did say that just moments ago."

Usagi nodded. "True, you did say that...however! You have acted very nervously, and not just in your testimony! Everytime you talk about yourself or Ranma, you seem to be very confused and have an odd tendency to mix it up!"

Akane cringed, holding her hand close to her chest. "T-that's impossible! How could I do that?"

"How indeed? Unless...YOU ARE NOT AKANE TENDO!"

"What!?" Ami cried out.

"What is the meaning of this, Tsukino-san?" The Judge said.

Usagi folded her arms, smirking. "Simple. There's only one explanation for Akane's behaviour. She is an imposter! The real Akane Tendo has probably been gone for some time! And then someone took her place!"

"That's just stupid!" Akane protested. "W=why would I do such a thing!? If I'm not Akane, then who am I!?"

Usagi presented **Ranma Saotome's Profile**. "I don't know how it's possible, but I think that your true identity is that of Ranma Saotome, the missing houseguest of the Tendos!"

"Rediculous!" Ami countered. "Ranma Saotome is a man! Besides, how can you prove that claim, in any way? What makes you so sure that you're right?"

Usagi smirked, presenting the **Pigtail** and **Bracers**."These were found in your room. They belong to Ranma Saotome, do they not?"

Akane cringed again, looking away shamefully. "They're....They're momentos, things to remember him by since he left..."

"A good cover story, but I've had enough of your lies!" She pointed at her, presenting **The Letter From R to A**. "Let's see you lie now!"

Akane yelled, slamming her fists onto the stand.

Ami stared at her. "A letter? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll read it for all of you." Usagi said, opening it and reading the contents. "'Dear R, I hope you are well. I am sorry we were unable to work things out, but I suppose it can't be helped. Thanks to you, I was able to get away and find some peace. I am deeply sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. China is a nice place, and I am enjoying the sights and people I've come across. I hope that this all blows over soon so that I can come home. I miss you and my family terribly. – A.'"

"What does thta even mean?" Ami asked irritably.

"Simple. This item was found in Akane Tendos room. We had initially assumed that it was a letter that Akane was writing to Ranma, who we were led to believe had left Nerima. It's not very ahrd to make that assumption, isn't it?"

"You are right, those are very specific initials." The Judge commented. "Especially considering where it was found."

"However," the blonde continued, "that assumption has been disproven once the letter was read. Akane, after all, is not in China. Or so we were meant to believe. The truth is that she DID go there, and in ehr palce, Ranma took on her identity, why we can only guess." She turned to 'Akane'. "How am I doing so far?"

Akane gave a hollow smirk. "....Man, I always was a terrible liar. I couldn't even beat the Gambling King. You're correct, Tsukino-san. Akane is not here. Instead, I am here to take the fall." She looked up, an unfamiliar expression on her face. It seemed like she was different person entirely. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout all this."

Ami stared in shock and disbelief, and the court descended into hushed murmurings. The Judge banged her gavel, calling for order.

* * *

Ranma stood before them, the dye in her having been washed out, revealing her bright red hair.

"Why did you do this?" The Judge asked her. "And how are you a woman? It says in the records you are a man. Was there some kind of clerical error?"

Ranma shook her head. "There's no mistake. Let's just say....you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"It's fine." Usagi said, shrugging. "You can tell us later. More importantly, why did you go to all this effort?"

"It was for Akane's sake. Everthing i had said in my testimony was the truth. The police barged in and accused Akane of muder, of killing that idiot Kuno, of all things. They let her go due to lack of evidence, but we were worried. We knew Akane was innocent, we jsut weren't able to prove it. So, I came up with a plan. I was able to have reconstructive surgery, and then I dyed my hair. I was dead ringer for Akane then. We scrounged up some money, and then sent her on a flight to China. Ukyo soon got wind of this, and began to help us. At first, it was so she could get at me, but then things...changed, and she wanted to genuinely help." She closed her eyes. "I am sorry. I just...wanted to save her, even if it meant I was punished in her place."

Usagi nodded. "It's fine. I am not condemning you. But, this does complicate matters a bit."

"Indeed." The Judge said. "We'll need to investigate the matter more closely. This day has gotten us no closer to solving this case, other than raising a small possibility that the victim was killed elsewhere. We have to finish this trial soon, so I'm extending this trial to tomorrow. We'll get someone onto apprehending the suspect and getting her back here, but in the meantime we'll ahve to ignore protocol and try and conclude the trial without the suspect. In that time, the prosecution, the defence and our investigative team will have to go search for more evidence. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your Honour."

"Then court is, for now, adjourned."

She banged her gavel, signalling the end of the trial. For now.

* * *

_Man, was this a long on, and I had trouble finishing it, so ti took me a while longer than usual._

_Yes, I had this twist planned all along. I hope that it doesn't seem too arbitrary or silly._

_And I actually wanted to have someone else as this trial's prosecutor, btu I was stuck on ideas so I just decided to bring in Ami again. I hope this is okay with you all._

_Also, I apologise for any OOC behaviour. The story, once again, required it._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	7. Turnabout Crossover, Part 4

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney

Part 7: Turnabout Crossover (3; Investigation part 2)

It was a tense mood in the Tendo household. Ranma fidgeted nervously, his secret exposed. Soun Tendo was reading a newspaper, trying his hardest to ignore reality. Kasumi frowned sadly, not bothering to look at the former young man in the eyes. Nabiki was not home, and had gone out on a date, apparently.

Usagi and Rei were downcast, blaming themselves for the current situation. If it hadn't been for them, Ranma's secret wouldn't have gotten out like it did. But, on the other hand, if they hadn't, the trial would've ended quickly and he'd be locked up and charged with murder.

Ryoga slammed his fists on the table. "Ranma! How...How dare you lie to us like this! How dare you...toy with our...with MY feelings!"

Ranma looked away ashamedly. "I...I'm sorry Ryoga...but I didn't do it to hurt anyone...I just wanted to save Akane..."

Ryoga turned away huffily. "Yeah, so you say. But I'll bet you were just up to something. You're always up to something perverted."

Ranma flinched from the accusation, frowning sadly. Usagi glared at the accusatory young man angrily.

"I think you should find somewhere else to hang, Ranma." Nabiki said drly. "Just until we get over this, naturally."

Ranma nodded and got up, smiling at Usagi and Rei. "How would you guys like to go have some great ramen?"

Usagi brightened up at the mention of food, and Rei shrugged non-committedly.

Ranma had taken the two girls to a small, chinese style ramen restaurant, where a cheerful, well-endowed chinese girl with long, purple hair leapt at Ranma and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Shampoo..." the red-head said nervously. "How's things?"

"Things very good!" Shampoo exclaimed excitedly. "Now Ranma date Shampoo yes?"

"Ah, so this must be the girl you mentioned yesterday." Rei ascertained, and smiled at the chinese girl. "Hi, I'm Rei Hino and the blonde is Usagi Tsukino. It is a pleasure to meet you, Shampoo-san." She bowed politely, pushing Usagi down to do the same.

Shampoo frowned, glaring warily. "You no have Ranma. He Shampoo husband."

Usagi giggled. "Oh, we're not after her. We're acting as Akane Tendo's defence."

Shampoo's glare hardened and her frown deepened. "Shampoo see. Well, what Shampoo do? You want ramen?"

Usagi and Ranma grinned hungrily, nodding furiously. Rei blushed, grinning embarrassedly. "I...suppose you can get us a few bowls..." the black haired girl replied.

Shampoo nodded, and left them to make their orders. The three girls took a seat near the counter.

"So," Usagi began, "care to explain some things to us? Like, how you're legally male?"

Ranma fidgeted nervously. "Th-that's...a little...complicated...you...you might not believe me..."

Usagi smiled reassuringly. "Oh please, you can trust us. We have very broad minds, so you know."

"D-do you...believe in magic?"

Usagi hmmed to herself, frowning. "I'm not sure how to answer that...why, is it important?"

The red-head looked down. "Yeah...well...you see...I have a...curse..."

"What kind of curse?" Rei asked calmly.

"Y-you believe me?"

Rei smirked. "let's just say we've had some...experience with magic in the past."

Ranma nodded. "Anyway...I fell in a cursed spring in China. It...makes whoever falls in transform into whatever drowned there last when splashed in cold water."

Usagi frowned. "Really? Is that really the truth? Seems a little far-fetched to me."

"USAGI!" Rei yelled out, whacking the blonde across the head. "How can you say that? We've seen enough in our lives to know that you can't just ignore something magic related. Besides, what would be the point of such an outlandish lie?"

Usagi nodded, rubbing the back of her head. "You're right, Rei-chan." She turned back to Ranma. "Sorry about that."

"it's ok." The red-head replied, smiling. "I'm just glad you believe me. I wouldn't have believed it myself, if I hadn't been living with it for some time now."

"Does anyone else know?" Rei asked.

Ranma nodded. "most everyone around here knows, except for a few people."

Usagi nodded. "I see...it must have been hard, keeping up the act."

"It was at first...but...it became easier...over time..."

Shampoo walked over to them, carrying three bowls of ramen and placed them in front of the three girls. "If want any more, just ask Shampoo. But it cost blonde girl and raven girl." She walked away, swinging her hips imperiously.

Usagi thought she ahd noticed a sense of...animosity in the girl's behaviour. She shrugged and just put it up to her imagination. At that moment, she unconsciously looked down at the ground, and noticed something near their table.

She compared the weird splotch to the vial of **Strange Residue**. Of course, without a proper forensic test, she couldn't be 100% certain, but judging from the look alone, it appeared to be the same substance.

(**Strange Residue** updated in the Court Record)

Now, Ukyo had said that the residue was found near the crime scene. So, what was it doing here as well? What IS this residue, anyway? Usagi didn't recognise it, and neither did Rei. And what did this have to do with the case? Probably nothing, but her gut was telling her that it was very important.

The door opened, and they all turned to see Shampoo walk over, smiling, towards Nabiki.

Nabiki looked at the lavender-haired girl, smiling back, and then she fronwed, her mood souring, upon seeing the other customers. Namely, Ranma, rei and Usagi.

"What are THEY doing here?" Nabiki asked.

"S-sorry Nabiki..." Ranma replied. "I...I just wanted somethin' to eat, and didn't want to bother you or everyone else...not while things are still...tense..."

Nabiki glared. "Fine. I have business to conduct anyway, in the back room. Shampoo, come along."

They walked off into the room behind the counter, out of sight.

Usagi frowned. What kind of 'business' was Nabiki conducting? And what did Shampoo have to do with it?

She was getting a weird feeling that this was important, somehow.

After they had finished their meal, someone else walked over to them. Well, pogoed was the more apt description. Usagi stared at the little old woman; about the same size as a young child; hop over to them on top of a wooden cane.

"It's been a long time, Son-in-law." The old woman greeted. "And who are these young ladies?" she glared suspiciously at Usagi and Rei.

"Oh, these are Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino, and they're Akane's defence for her trial."

The old woman nodded in understanding. "Hmm, perhaps you could help me with something." She handed Usagi a piece of paper with some complicated writing on it.

(**Transcript** added to Court Record)

Usagi looked at it, uncomprehending. "Um...what is this?" she asked the old woman.

"That is a transcript stating that it has been delivering something from this establishment. However, I know for a fact that we haven't exported anything from here, hence my puzzlement. Even curiouser is the fact that, as you can see, it is written in Chinese. There are only two people here apart from myself who could've done this, but I doubt they have the ability, the capacity and the will to do any such thing like this."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because what has been delivered, I think, is contraband. I don't wish to give the details, but it is a dangerous narcotic that has destroyed the lives. It is written plainly on the transcript." She glared, and then sighed. "However, few people around here even UNDERSTAND Chinese, let alone know how to write in it. And my two...employees, who do understand and speak and write fluently, wouldn't be a part of this. There are many reasons, but the biggest one is...they don't even know that this drug exists, or even how to make it!"

Rei stared at the transcript intently, rubbing her chon with her fingers. "Hmmm, quite a conundrum. However, I don't think it is connected to our case."

Usagi shook her head. "We don't know that. Besides, even if it isn't, it's our duty to try and figure it out." She bowed to the old lady. "We'll try and see what we can do, miss..."

"Call me Cologne." She bowed back. "And I thank you for your help."

As they were walking out, they bumped into Nabiki, who apparently has finished with her business. The girl turned to them, scowling.

"I think you kids should stop your investigation." She said threateningly. "If not, I cannot guarantee your...safety. Just staw out of it and let the trial decide everything."

Ranma looked down sadly. "So...you don't believe in Akane's innocence..."

Nabiki chuckled. "Of course not. She's the only one who could've done it."

Rei glared. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Nabiki shrugged, smirking. "You'll see at tomorrow's trial. Until then, just sit and wait...like good little girls."

She chuckled softly as she walked away. Usagi frowned, the gears in her head turning.

Rei looked through all their evidence in the Court record, frowning.

"We don't have a lot of evidence, and they don't really seem to be connected to the case at all...we didn't even find anything helpful today at all..."

Usagi shook her head. "We didn't find anything new because I don't think there's nothing to be found. All we have is everything we'll find, I think. Besides, I have a feeling that it's all connected somehow. Drug smuggling and a murder...something's up, and it's far too coincidental to be unrelated. Plus...I think I've figured out who the true killer is."

"The 'true killer'?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded. "Exactly. If Akane didn't do it, then someone else must've."

"and you think you've figured out who it is?"

"Exactly. Tomorrow at court, I am sure the truth will be revealed, and everything will make sense."

_I apologise if this seems a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to use here. Now, the stage is set for the final act. Who is the true killer, and what does drug smuggling have to do with this? Just wait and find out the shocking truth..._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please comment! I also apologise for the wait!_


	8. Turnabout Crossover, Part 5 end

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney

Part 8: Turnabout Crossover (4; Trial part 2)

Usagi waited in the courtroom lobby. Today was the day. She would prove Akane Tendo's innocence, and reveal the truth to the court.

She just hoped her theory was right. No, she reminded herself, she had to be right. It all added up. Besides, she had to believe in her client.

The bailiff came forward, and she followed him into the courtroom. It was now time. Time to reveal the truth.

She stood at the defence's stand, ready to face down her opponent. Ami stood at the opposite end, ready to counter Usagi at every turn.

The Judge sat before them all and banged her gavel. "Court is now in session! The defence and prosecution may begin. Are you both ready?"

"The defence is ready, Your Honour."

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honour."

"Then the trial may begin. Miss Mizuno, I was told your witness is ready?"

'**Gah! So soon?**' Usagi thought to herself.

Ami nodded. "Yes Your Honour. In fact, she volunteered to come to the stand."

'**She?**'

The Judge nodded. "Then may the witness please take the stand?"

Slowly, someone stepped up onto the witness stand and turned to the court. Usagi stared in pure shock, and Rei and Ranma were dumbfounded.

"May the witness please state her name for the court?" Ami asked casually.

"Nabiki Tendo, high school student, and older sister of the defendant, Akane Tendo."

Ami nodded. "So, you're here to offer testimony? You should have come as the defence's witness. After all, it is THEY who are defending your sister."

Nabiki chuckled sardonically. "I'm not an idiot, unlike certain other people around here. No, I think both the defence and the prosecution may be interested to know what I have to say."

Usagi frowned. "Get to the point, Miss Tendo."

Nabiki shrugged, shaking her head slightly. "Simple. My sister is not the murderer...but Ranma Saotome is. And, unlike my sister, he isn't conveniently away from the country, is he now?"

Rei gasped and Ranma paled, staring in pure disbelief and shock. Usagi gritted her teeth in anger.

'**So, this is her back up plan.**' Usagi straightened up. "Miss Tendo, please give testimony as to how you can back up this accusation?"

The middle Tendo smirked. "Of course, that's just what I was about to do." She chuckled.

-SUSPECTING RANMA-

"Now then, do go ahead and enlighten us as to your theory that Ranma Saotome is the killer and not, as initially believed, Akane Tendo." Ami said breathlessly.

Nabiki curtsied. "Very well, if that is all that you require. Well, think about it, Ranma has just as much motive as Akane. Kuno was constantly fighting him over Akane and a certain 'pig-tailed girl'. After killing him, he dressed up the crime scene and framed Akane, even making Kuno's insane sister believe she saw my sister rather than Ranma. And then, feeling remorse, he sent her away and pretended to be her, possibly as a backup plan of sorts." She shrugged. "And that's all I have to say."

-TESTIMONY END-

"So," Ami began, "are you saying that one of their fights got out of hand and resulted in Mr. Kuno's death."

Nabiki shook her head. "Absolutely not. He's far too skilled to accidentally hurt anyone...but...what if it wasn't an accident?" She smirked evilly.

Usagi slammed her hand on her desk. "Are you accusing Ranma Saotome of premeditated murder!"

"You're not as stupid as you appear, Miss Tsukino." Nabiki smirked. "That is precisely, what I am saying."

Usagi growled. '**Damn. And since Ranma is not my client, I can't say anything about it!**'

"Usagi." Rei said from beside her. "We have to disprove her testimony. Ranma is not a murderer, I am sure of it."

Usagi nodded. "You're right, Rei-chan. But, I'm not sure I can even find any holes in her testimony..."

"You have to try! Otherwise, Ranma's gonna get arrested, and we'll never find the real killer!"

"Miss Tsukino," the Judge called down, "are you ready to begin your cross examination?"

"Yes, Your Honour." Usagi turned to Nabiki, ready to face her down.

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: SUSPECTING RANMA-

"Well, think about it, Ranma has just as much motive as Akane. Kuno was constantly fighting him over Akane and a certain 'pig-tailed girl'."

"HOLD IT! ...Not a very strong motive." Usagi replied. "It's pretty insubstantial."

Nabiki smirked. "But what if I told you that the 'pig-tailed girl' that Kuno was after...was also Ranma Saotome, he just didn't know about it? Then you can add a rivalry with harassment, plus Kuno has made Ranma's life very...uncomfortable shall we say? He has plenty of reasons for wanting him dead."

"Besides," Ami added, "Motive's motive, no matter how...insubstantial."

"The defendant may continue her testimony...IF the defence has no further objections?" The Judge proclaimed.

"N-no, Your Honour." Usagi replied, looking down morosely.

"After killing him, he dressed up the crime scene and framed Akane, even making Kuno's insane sister believe she saw my sister rather than Ranma."

"HOLD IT!" Usagi called out. "What do you mean he 'dressed up the crime scene'?"

"Oh, you know. He removed any evidence connecting him to the crime scene, and planted some evidence to incriminate Akane, you know the sort of thing."

"And the crime scene itself?" Usagi pressed. "Where do you think it was?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirked, producing several wads of money, smirking. "It was at the front of the school, where he was found. Or are you so stupid you don't even pay attention to the tiniest things when walking by a crime scene, like a DEAD BODY?"

Usagi flinched. "I...I would like the witness to append her statement."

"Very well," Nabiki sighed, and continued. "The crime must've taken place at the front of the school, where the body was found."

"OBJECTION!" Usagi called out, presenting the **Drag Marks**. "Nabiki Tendo, you weren't here at the last trial session were you?"

"No." Nabiki replied huffily. "I saw no point in seeing you protect a guilty person, or at least who I believed to be guilty at the time. Are you going to scold me for not believing in my sister at the time?"

The blonde shook her head. "Of course not, I just want to point something out to you. Last time, we had brought up some interesting evidence that raised the possibility of the body being moved."

"Indeed." Ami nodded. "In fact, we had a full forensic sweep of the entire crime scene and surrounding school, and found no evidence to support that Kuno was killed there."

"GRAAH!" Nabiki growled, ripping the wad of bills she was holding in half. "S-So what! That changes nothing! Ranma is still the guilty party!" She scowled.

Usagi shook her head. "There is no definitive evidence to support that theory, no matter how sound it is."

"Do you have any evidence to disparage my claim!" Nabiki demanded. "If not, I would gladly produce evidence to support my theories, if that is perfectly acceptable with you?"

The blonde gulped. "Y-you have...evidence...?"

Nabiki smirked. "Indeed I do...I didn't bring it out before because I didn't think much of it before. You see, I did some private investigating on my own and found out something interesting...there was a DNA sample on Kuno's body."

"There was!" Ami muttered to herself. "Then why wasn't I told anything?"

"Naturally, I have some sway in the legal department." Nabiki continued, smirking. "They were rather keen to help keep it off the record, after I gave them a little...incentive." She chuckled sardonically.

'**GRRRRR!**' Usagi gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. '**How come I didn't find anything! And how DARE she make a mockery of the legal system like that!**'

"Usagi." Rei said calmly. "She's lying. I'm sure we would've found something after searching Kuno's body ourselves."

"Yeah, but Ukyo got evidence from the scene, but how are we to know whether or not she didn't keep something to herself, like something that incriminated Ranma or Akane...?"

"Then what you need to do is prove at least the POSSIBLITY of there being another culprit, someone who hasn't been considered."

Usagi nodded. "Alright, Nabiki Tendo! I'd like to hear some more testimony."

Nabiki sneered, waving another wad of bills. "If that's what you want, but you won't be hearing anything useful."

-INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE-

"I had checked out the body myself, because I was worried about my sister's well being...and found something interesting. It was a strand of hair...which coincidentally, belonged to Ranma Saotome. Or so the forensics team told me. And i can assure you; we found no other evidence apart from that." She flashed the bills again.

-END TESTIMONY-

Usagi gulped. "You...are you sure it's Ranma's...?"

"A team of forensics experts confirmed it." Ami remarked. "I doubt very highly they would make a mistake."

"If you want, I can give you the forensics report, just to be on the safe side." Nabiki handed over a small folder.

(**Forensics report **added to the Court Record)

Usagi slumped at her desk. "There's no way we can win now...I guess I was wrong..."

Rei placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Don't say that! You must believe in your client, no matter what! Sure it looks bad, but I'm sure there's some way of turning it around. Think: what about all that other evidence Ukyo found? Surely we can sue that somehow?"

Usagi perked. "Of course! You're right! And I know just what I need to do! You Honour, may I begin cross-examination?"

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Begin the cross-examination."

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE-

"I had checked out the body myself, because I was worried about my sister's well being...and found something interesting."

"HOLD IT! I thought you were convinced of her guilt?"

"Just because I suspected her now doesn't mean I suspected her then." Nabiki shook her head. "Really now, use your brain once in a while."

"Trust me, she rarely finds a good use for it." Ami replied.

Usagi pouted. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"If we could get back to the testimony please!" The Judge cried out, banging her gavel. "We don't have time to discuss the defence's lack of intelligence!"

"Not you too You Honour...?" Usagi whined.

"It was a strand of hair...which coincidentally, belonged to Ranma Saotome. Or so the forensics team told me."

"HOLD IT! Perhaps the forensics team was mistaken?" Usagi countered hopefully.

"These are trained professionals." Ami replied. "We wouldn't bother hiring them if they made mistakes like that!"

"URK!" Usagi flinched. "Ok...just trying to cover all angles..."

"And I can assure you; we found no other evidence apart from that."

"TAKE THAT!" Usagi presented **Yen Bill**. "Nabiki, you seem to like flashing all that money around..."

Nabiki smirked, once again flashing the bills. "Quite so. I'm a business woman at heart, and this is the profit I make from my hard work."

Usagi nodded. "And what is that you do?"

"This and that." Nabiki replied vaguely.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE WITNESS' TESTIMONY!" Ami shrieked.

"I'm getting to that." Usagi reassured her friend. "Alright then, getting to the point...since you are so wealthy, would you notice if one your bills was missing?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Probably not. It depends on the price."

"How about, for example's sake, 10,000 yen."

"Then I doubt I would."

"Hmm interesting..." Usagi continued. "Even if it had...A SPOT OF BLOOD ON IT!"

Nabiki ripped her money half again. "WH-WHAT!"

"This 10,000 yen bill was found at the crime scene...at least, according to the testimony of one Ukyo Kuonji, who ahd taken it for reasons I am not quite sure of myself."

"So?" Nabiki said, sneering." What does that have to with anything?"

Usagi shrugged. "Well, maybe not a whole lot...EXCEPT THIS BILL HAS A SINGLE SPOT OF BLOOD ON IT!"

Nabiki scowled, gripping a wad of cash tightly. "S-so what! That could be from anything! It might not even come from a human as far as we know!"

Usagi smirked. "A simple DNA test will prove how relevant this is to the case. Ami, could you give the bill to forensics and have them analyse it?"

Ami nodded. "of course, and so as to avoid any tampering on the witness' part, we shall get a whole new team, just for this case."

"W-WHAT!" Nabiki cried out, ripping the bills in half again.

"I don't trust a team if it is obeying the words of outside forces." Ami explained. "I find it hard to believe you ahven't tampered with any evidence, including that **forensics report** you gave me. How am I to know if it's not comepletely faked?"

Nabiki growled. "H-How dare you...! What I do is only BENEFICIAL to your case!"

Ami shook her head. "Not if its made under false accusations and using falsified evidence. That's not what a prosecutor does."

Nabiki growled, gripping a wad of bills tightly. "D-Damn you...!"

~a few minutes later~

Ami held up the new forensics report. "We got the results of the tests right here. As it turns out," Ami slammed her hand on the desk, "this bill if 10,000 yen also contains on it a sample of Tatewaki Kuno's blood!"

Nabiki growled. "S-so what! Th-that doesn't prove anything...!"

Usagi smirked. "You're shaking there, Miss Tendo. Somethign we should know?"

"N-no..." The middle Tendo trembled in frustration and anger.

"I'm not finished." Ami said, glaring at Nabiki.

"Th-there's more...?" Nabiki asked nervously.

"Indeed, for you see...a sample of Nabiki Tendo's own blood was also on the bill!"

"WH-WHAT!"

Usagi smirked confidently. "Hmm, seems the shoe is on the other foot, Miss Tendo. How does it feel, having a piece of DNA evidence incriminate YOU rather than your target?"

"And let me assure you, Miss Tendo," Ami added, disapprovingly, "that not a single factor of this report is fabricated or altered in any way. Now then, I think we all have a big question for you, Nabiki Tendo..."

"Why is your blood mixed in with the victims?" Usagi finished for her. "Pretty big coincidence, your DNA being on the same piece of evidence as the victims"

"N-no..." Nabiki muttered pitiably, shaking nervously. "T-this can't be... I-It wasn't supposed to turn out this way...Th-this...this is...!" And with that, she threw open her arms and released several bills into the air, wailing like a madwoman, and then she collapsed onto the stand, panting.

"W-we did it..." Rei muttered, shocked beyond belief. "W-we won..."

"Don't count you chickens before they hatch, Rei-chan." USagi whispered back.

The Judge shook her head in amazement. "Well...I guess we can say that the truth has been revealed. It is obvious to this Judge's eyes that the culprit is surely Nabi—"

"HOLD IT!"

"M-Miss Tsukino!" The Judge cried out in astonishment. "Wh-what is the meaning of this outburst!"

"Yeah, Usagi," Rei asked, "what gives? I mean, you won..."

"It's not about winning." Ami answered. "It's about the truth."

Usagi nodded. "Correct. I have reason to believe that Nabiki is not Tatewaki Kuno's killer."

"WHAT! The Judge and Rei both shouted out.

"For one thing," Ami explained, "Nabiki Tendo doesn't have the right build to have inflicted the damage upon Mr. Kuno's body, and is in fact quite unskilled in any physical accomplishments, let alone martial arts."

"Are you calling me a weakling?" Nabiki growled. "So I'm not a musclehead like my sister, that doesn't make me less of a person."

"And neither does being an accomplice to murder?" Ami retorted. "Furthermore, she wouldn't have been able to carry Tatewaki Kuno due to his larger frame and build. And we haven't even touched a motive. However, the possibility does exist that she is in some way an accomplice."

The Judge shook her head. "This is getting far too complicated...and do you have any ideas who the actual culprit is?"

Usagi nodded. "Indeed I do. I'd like to call Miss Shampoo to the stand!"

The Judge tilted her head slightly. "You...are calling...a bottle of shampoo to the stand?"

Ami shook her ehad. "I believe she is actually calling for a PERSON named Shampoo. She appears to be some sort of Chinese immigrant, and seems to work at a restaurant that predominantly serves ramen."

The Judge nodded. "Alright. DETECTIVE GUMSHOE!"

"Y-yes pal?"

"Go find this Shampoo person and please allow her to stand as a witness and possible suspect."

"R-right, pal!"

Shampoo now stood at the witness stand, looking completely lost.

"Witness," Ami began, "please state your name and occupation."

"um...Shampoo no speak Japanese well." The Amazon stated, sweat dropping. "Please repeat question, yes, make simpler, yes?"

Ami groaned. "Your name and what you do for a job, if you please...or do you want it simplified even further?"

"No, no, Shampoo understand. Well, name Shampoo, and work waitress at Nekohanten restaurant. Now why Shampoo at strange building?"

"ah yes, well, it appears that you have been named as a suspect in the murder of a young man name Tatewaki Kuno."

Shampoo tilted her head in confusion. "...who that?"

"The idiot boy." Nabiki explained derisively.

"OH! Stupid-sword-boy!"

"Um...yes." Ami said, taken aback. "If you could please give us your testimony."

"ok!"

-WHERE I WAS DURING THE MURDER-

Ami cleared her throat. "Please tell us where you were at the time of the murder."

"Um...Shampoo at Nekohanten. Shampoo work lately always, especially weekends. Shampoo just clean up store, put away thing, get rid leftovers, that all. Shampoo do nothing else all night." She smiled pleasantly.

-END TESTIMONY-

Usagi frowned. "I'm not sure there is anything I can attack with that..."

Rei nodded. "Perhaps, but still, you gotta try. You must be right: She's the one, I can feel it."

Usagi nodded. "Right. I just gotta expose her lies...somehow..."

-CROSS-EXAMINATION: WHERE I WAS DURING THE MURDER-

"Um...Shampoo at Nekohanten. Shampoo work lately always, especially weekends. Shampoo just clean up store, put away thing, get rid leftovers, that all. Shampoo do nothing else all night."

"OBJECTION!" Usagi presented **Strange Residue**. "Tell me, Miss Shampoo, you say you were, among other things, cleaning the restaurant. Would you say you are...good at this job?"

The lavender-haired Amazon nodded. "Yes, Shampoo clean very good."

"And yet...YOU MISSED A SPOT! There was a noticeable trace of an unknown substance found at the Nekohanten...tell me that that is a good cleaning job!"

The Judge frowned. "We're ehre to find out if this girl is guilty of murder, Miss Tsukino, not of negligent custodial work!"

"I think Tsukino's trying to make a point." Ami intervened. "Go on, Usagi."

"Thank you Ami...Mizuno." Tsukino turned abck to Shampoo. "The point is that this same substance was found at another sight...can you guess where?"

Shampoo shook her head.

"It was...FOUND AT THE CRIME SCENE!"

Shampoo jerked back, gripping her tight in her hands, pulling it right back.

"So?" Ami countered. "It could be anything, like some spilled soda or something."

"Possibly," Usagi conceded, "but you're not the only one who can make use of forensics, Mizuno. As it turns out, the substance in question is in fact a rare narcotic known only to a select few individuals in a certain part of China...namely Shampoo's people, the Chinese Amazons!"

Shampoo jerked back again, pulling on her hair. "TH-THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! THERE COULD BE A BUNCH OF REASONS WHY THAT SUBSTANCE WAS AT BOTH PLACES!"

Usagi quirked an eyebrow. "Why Miss Shampoo...what happened to your accent and your clueless demeanor, huh?"

Shampoo jerked back again, and scowled. "Ok, I was acting alright!" She pulled herself together, becoming much calmer, smirking arrogantly. "Ok, sure, I admit, the narcotic does seem suspicious, but that doesn't make me a murderer. Besides, as I said, there could be numerous reasons as to how they got there."

Usagi continued to smirk. '**Just you wait! I shattered one of your lies, and I'm sure I'll do so again!'**

Ami frowned seriously. "Why did you put up that act?"

"I find it makes it easier for me to get around if people think I'm some stupid bimbo who can't even speak right. The accent helps greatly in creating this faced." She shrugged. "But, now I'm done fooling around. The defence attorney there merely caught me off guard. I won't be so easily startled this time."

'**We shall see...**' Usagi thought.

Shampoo smirked. "Alright then. Get ready, because the real battle begins now!"

-CONNECTION TO MURDER-

"Heh. You got me to open up, but that's all. You haven't proven a single thing in regards to the murder. You've got nothing to connect me to it, nor to this 'narcotic' you mentioned."

-END TESTIMONY-

Usagi smirked. "Heh. Nabiki was tougher than this."

Rei nodded. "I guess that's why she needed Nabiki. But be careful, animals are at their most dangerous when cornered."

"Right" The blonde nodded.

-CONNECTION TO MURDER-

"Heh. You got me to open up, but that's all. You haven't proven a single thing in regards to the murder. You've got nothing to connect me to it, nor to this 'narcotic' you mentioned."

"OBJECTION!" Usagi presented **Hair Strand**. "This was another piece of evidence found at the crime scene, but I also found another sample at the Nekohanten."

Shampoo frowned. "So what? It's just hair."

"I have a feeling you will be much more concerned with this hair when we run a DNA test. Bailiff! Send this to the forensics lab."

"Yes Miss Tsukino!"

"I have the results of the test!" the bailiff shouted. "They match a sample we got from Miss Shampoo."

Shampoo scowled, her fingers digging into the witness stand. "H-how...!" Shampoo glared angrily, gritting her teeth.

"Anything you wish to say in your defence, Miss Shampoo?"

"I...It's a lie...someone...someone's trying to frame me..." The lavender-haired girl said through gritted teeth, and then suddenly regained her composure, resting her bonbori on her shoulder. "Heh, almost had me worried, but is that all the proof you got?"

Usagi growled. '**Doesn't she know when to give up!**'

Shampoo shrugged. "Sure, the strange residue combined with my hair sample does look incriminating, but it doesn't prove anything. Besides, you don't even have a motive. Why would I kill someone I hardly know?"

"Urk!" Usagi flinched. '**She has a point...**'

Ami shook her head. "Then pray, testify to this court about your motive."

Shampoo rested a bonbori on her shoulder, smirking. "And why should I do that? Your laws are NOT that same as my laws. Even if I WAS guilty of anything, you cannot try me unless you can prove it. Case dismissed." She turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a restaurant to work at."

Usagi shook in rage, slamming her fist on the table. '**Is that it! Is that all I can accomplish...! Is this as far as we can go...!**'

Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi...what can we do...?"

USagi glared at Shampoo, determination rising. '**No way! I won't give up! If the law can save Rei, then it can save Ranma!'** She pointed at Shampoo. "HOLD IT!"

Shampoo turned, frowning. "What now?"

"I have evidence to support your connection to the murder and the narcotics!"

The Amazon's eye twitched. "WHAT!"

"TAKE THAT!" Usagi presented the **Document** she had received from Cologne. "That Document is written in a form of Chinese, most likely Mandarin. According to Cologne, your own grandmother, it is an agreement on the transportation, distribution and production of a highly dangerous narcotic. She found it in a room in her restaurant, and also had this to say: Very few people would know of how to make it, especially here!"

Shampoo pulled her hair, slamming her face into the witness stand. "Th-then...could be..."

"HOLD IT!" Ami shouted. "Don't try and reason yourself out of this! The only other person would be someone named Mousse, but his eyesight and lack of guile would make it incredibly difficult to be able to attempt this. Plus, Nabiki, who has lots of money and influence and has been identified as an accomplice to this murder, was seen hanging around YOU most of the time."

Shampoo slammed her head against the stand. "Th...That's all just meaningless conjecture...prove that it was me who killed Kuno...I...I DEMAND PROOF!"

Usagi smirked. "Very well then..." Usagi presents the **Bloody Yen**. "This yen bill has a blood sample from both Tatewaki Kuno and Nabiki Tendo...but how did they get there. Kuno probably got an injury from the fight, likely a small scratch, but what about Nabiki? How did she get injured?"

"How should I know?" Shampoo growled.

Usagi smirked. "It should be your concern; after all...you probably have a similar injury! Bailiff, search the witness!"

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!"

The bailiff ignored her and searched her, brining up a bandaged hand and undid the bandage. "Here we are, sir! There's a scratch on her hand!"

"Search Nabiki Tendo!"

Nabiki Tendo was searched, where a similar wound was found near her shoulder.

Several minutes later, another forensic test was conducted. "We discovered traces of a special rare wood that locally is found in the wooden sword used by Tatewaki Kuno."

Usagi smirked. "Well then, looks like you lost. Is that proof enough for you, or do you have any other objections?"

Shampoo's eye twitched, and she gripped the witness stand shakily. "I...I...I...!" She repeatedly rammed her head against the stand as she screamed, until the stand had been splintered and broken, and blood streamed from her forehead, she lifted her head up, scowling furiously, and blood pouring from a wound on her forehead.

"I-it was so perfect...I had stumbled along the recipe for the product once, a long ago...After coming here, I managed to come into possession of all the ingredients, and so all I needed was a business partner, to ensure everything was distributed and we got a nice profit. And then that fool managed to follow Nabiki, probably trying to buy her services again, and that's when he stumbled on our...project."

"_W-what is all this!"_

"_Hm hm. I told you not to come in here, did I not?"_

"_What's going on here! Just what are you doing here!"_

"_Just a little...business I've got going on."_

"We tried to quieten him down, and think of some way to stop him from talking. It was obvious even to his eyes what we were doing..."

"_I...I knew you were up to no good, but this! I will not allow this...this debauchery to go on!"_

"_And just what do you think you're doing?"_

"_RAAAH!"_

"And that's when he attacked us, giving me and Nabiki our wounds. We knew then that there was no helping it and so we...disposed of the witness."

_CRUNCH!_

_THUD!_

"_...Tch, I knew he was troublesome. I guess I should try and get rid of his body... No, on second thought, I think I have a better idea..."_

"Of course, now we needed to get rid of the body...and that's when I realised we could use his death to our advantage. By getting rid of Akane, I would be able to win Ranma's affections, and she would be able to easily distribute the product at our school...and we would've gotten away with it too...if it weren't for you meddling attorneys..."

Shampoo panted, and then suddenly picked up a bonbori and leapt at Usagi, but Gumshoe leapt in the as she swung down, getting knocked unconscious. Shampoo smirked wickedly. "I told you...I don't care about your laws."

Suddenly, Ranma grabbed her from behind. "Shampoo, I won't let you hurt Usagi-san!"

Shampoo growled, scowling. "How dare you! Y-you are just a man!"

Cologne appeared in front of the young girl. "And you are just a girl. You are not above the law, not in this country, and not in our tribe." She poked a point on the girl's neck, and Shampoo fell unconscious. The old woman sighed. "Well...so much for my faith in her...my people shall take it from here...we'll see to it that justice is done..."

Usagi bowed thankfully. "Thank you for your help, Cologne-san."

"You're welcome my dear." The old woman bowed back, as she walked off, dragging an unconscious Shampoo behind her.

Soun Tendo cried a waterfall of tears. "My poor baby girl! How could she do such a thing to her own sister!"

Usagi frowned. "She wanted to protect her business, and Shampoo wanted to get rid of a rival, so I'm guessing a deal was struck. I guess Nabiki was willing to do whatever it took to make sure they were not discovered..."

"Well," Rei said, "at least they were exposed in the end. I'd hate to think how it would've gone down if we hadn't fought so hard."

Ranma walked up to them. "I...I sent a letter to Akane...hopefulyl...she'll come back soon...And...Usagi-san..." She bowed. "Thank you so much! Thanks to you, Akane can return home and not have to worry about being branded a murderer! And I...I cn return to bein' a guy again!"

Usagi grinned, rubbignt he back of ehr ehad. "Aw, I was just doing my job. If it wasn't for Cologne, I never would've realised who the culprits were."

"Still, thank you!" Ranma repeated, still bowing. "Thanks to you...we can now go back to the way things were...mostly..."

Rei smield. "I'm sure you can take of yourself...after all...we did what we came ehre to do, so now we can go back hom to Juban."

Ranma smiled. "I'll...visit you...sometime.."

Usagi smiled. "Of course. After all...we're friends, aren't we?"

Ranma smiled back.

They were on the train back to Juban, when out the window they saw Ranma, Kasumi, Soun, Ukyo and a couple people they didn't even know, waving at them. The two girls waved back, smiling widely.

They had made a few new friends, and saw that justice was done.

A few days later, Usagi would be notified by Cologne that Shampoo had been banished by their tribe and ahd been apprehended by the local police force and sent to a high-security prison. Nabiki ahd been sent to prison as well, due to ehr part in both the murder and the running of the drug smuggling.

Usagi sighed, and hoped that Ranma and all the others were doing alright. She turned as Rei came in, along with two people she came to recognise quite well.

Ranma and Akane stood, side by side, with ranma in ehr girl form, looking like twins, and they bowed. "Thank you for all that you have done for us!" they said in unison.

Usagi smield. "Please sit down, and tell me how things have gone."

The two nodded, and sat down as Rei closed the door behind her.

_Well, this case is now finally done._

_Yes, I had planend for Nabiki and Shampoo to eb the villains from the beginning, though originally Nabiki was going to eb the sole perpetrator. But, as time passes, things change, and so here we are._

_I decided to create reactions for both characters, much as they would have in the games. Each reaction has a specific time in which it is used, and now I will list them._

_Nabiki:_

_Cocky: Flashes her money and smirks. This pose appears when the witness is assured they will win and that you cannot break them._

_Nervous: Tightly grips the money she had previously flashed. Happens when the witness is worried and afraid you're about to break through their lies._

_Damage: Rips her money in half. Happens when you find a hole in the testimony/expose their lie._

_Breakdown: Spreads her arms and throws her money in the air, and then collapses. What the series is probably best known and loved for, this happens when the witness is defeated and thus does a very overly dramatic reaction._

_Shampoo:_

_Cocky: Rests her bonbori on her shoulder and smirks arrogantly._

_Nervous: Grips her hair in her hands, bending back slightly._

_Damage: Slams her head on the witness stand._

_Breakdown: Repeatedly slams her head into the witness stand until it breaks and blood pours from her head._

_Of course, Usagi can't deal with the aftermath, cause that's not how it works, so we won't see what happens with anyone else (though we can assume that everything has all been sorted out and everyone is doing a little better)._

_The next case is gonna be a doozy..._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please comment._


	9. Turnabout Stardom, Part 1

Usagi Tsukino: Ace Attorney

Part 9: Turnabout Stardom (1; Prologue)

Usagi and Rei had decided that they should go out to celebrate Usagi's first real victory as a defence attorney, and had gone out to see a live show being performed by the ultra-famous superstar, Firo Emblazzon.

An Italian-American, Emblazzon had started out as a small-time detective, but had soon earned enough money to begin a new career. He started out modelling, and then progressed to become a singer. His handsome face and his unique appearance earned him a large following, and soon everyone knew who he was.

The man travelled with a small entourage, who were his staff during his modelling career, and even now helped him in performances.

Today's performance was especially monumental, due to the fact that was held to celebrate Firo Emblazzon's first visit to Japan, as well as the fact that he was soon to star in a new movie that Emblazzon had also written and directed, based on a very big case he had worked on in his detective days that had lead to his current fame.

The performance was also to introduce a new member of Emblazzon's 'staff': Manny Ager, who had come along to be Embalzzon's new manager and publicist, as well as manager of Embalzzon's staff.

Rei happened to be a big fan of Firo Emblazzon, mostly due to his handsome face. Usagi, however, didn't think too highly of him, surprisingly enough.

They now stood before a large stage, built especially for the event. Also there were Minako, Makoto and Ami. Mamoru wasn't there naturally, considering it wasn't the type of thing he'd go to. Especially not sicne Usagi had dumped him.

"HEY GUYS!" Usagi called out cheerfully. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"We came to see the show." Minako replied with a giggle. "Why else would we be here? And you guys?"

"Also here to see the show." Rei got a starry look in her yes. "For the first time ever, we can see Firo Emblazzon HIMSELF performing live in Japan!"

"I know!" Minako squeeled, and shortly both girls were giggling and squeeling excitedly. Usagi sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, he is SO amazing." The former moon princess said sarcastically. "I just wish they'd hurry up and start."

"But we just GOT here!" Rei replied.

"I thought you'd enjoy a show like this, Usagi." Makoto said. "I mean, after all, Firo Emblazzon is pretty hunky." She appeared to be drooling slightly.

"Yeah well...ever since I got with Rei-chan, I stopped having any interest in guys...not sure why...and anyway...I just don't see what's so appealing about him."

Minako, Makoto and Rei stared at her, bug-eyed, as if she had just said something blasphemous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SEE WHAT'S SO APPEALING ABOUT HIM!"

"If I had to put it to one thing...it's his teeth. They always make me think of a Yoma or something. I mean, why does he have to have them so POINTY and SHARP?"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" A voice sopek out via na intercom system. "The show is about to begin! Please, try and find a spot near the stage!"

"Oh crap!" the girls (except for Usagi and Ami) all cried out, and they ran over to the stage area.

They ahd found a good spot near the front of the stage, so they could ahev a good view of the performers (well, mostly Firo). A man walked out, wearing a shining gold jacket and creased pants, grinning brightly, showing off his unnaturally fanged teeth, his tan skin shining under the lights.

"Welcome to my show." Firo Emblazzon announced, grinning handsomely. "I am Firo Emblazzon, and today shall be my frst live performance in Japan. I hope you enjoy the show. But, before we begin, let me introduce someone very special: my first real manager, who shall ensure my future success, Manny Ager!"

And with that, a dumpy, elderly man with with grey hair and mustache, who was balding, stepped out. He waved enthusiastically and he and Emblazzon shook hands.

"Now then," Firo continued, breaking out of the firm handshake, "we'll go backstage and begin preparations, and then the show can really begin!"

With that, he stepped backstage, and the lights went out.

"He looks even more gorgeous in person!" Rei said happily.

"Scary is the word I would use." Usagi said under her breath.

A few minutes later, and the show was still being held back.

"What's taking them so long!" Makoto exclaimed in annoyance. "We want to see Firo Emblazzon!"

A person stepped out. "Um...well...he...he seems to be missing..."

"MISSING! THEN LET'S FIND HIM!"

"Um...but you're just...we already called the police..." the man kept trying say but was ignored as the three girls ran past him, with Usagi and Ami calmly following behind.

The girls searched frantically, calling out desperately, and eventually saw someone at the farthest portion of the backstage area, and then stopped when they got close enough.

A tall, skinny, unkempt man with a messy goatee and stubble covering his face and hair done up in dreadlocks holding a large, thick plank of wood in his hands. He was standing over the unconscious bodies of Firo Emblazzon and Manny Ager. There was a large puddle of blood around Manny Ager's body.

The man turned to the girls, and they flinched back, slightly frightened. Even Ami and Usagi were a little unnerved.

"Call the police." The man pleaded. "Arrest me, send me to prison. I...I killed...him..."

Usagi had followed the police to the detention centre, and sat before the 'assailant', Jerry Rigg, a member of Firo Emblazzon's staff.

Rei frowned. "Why'd you do it?"

"It doesn't matter..." Rigg said. "My life is over anyway...so why I did anything doesn't matter...just put me away and throw away the key..." he frowned glumly, shaking slightly.

Usagi frowned. "You know...you don't really seem like a murderer...you're too...well, nervous and depressed...and most murderers would at least TRY and hide the crime."

"I..it was so sudden...I...I don't even remember why I attacked them...all I remember was that one moment I was setting up the lights, the next I killed two men...including my own boss..." he put his head in his hands, wailing sadly and...crying.

"Well, at least Firo-kun is alright." Rei said huffily. "And he has placed you as his attacker. Usagi, let's go."

"no."

"What?"

"I said no." The blonde repeated. "I don't think he's guilty."

"But...he was there! We saw"

"We didn't actually see him attack anyone. All we saw was him holding a piece of wood standing over two unconscious men. As far as we know, he could be being framed."

"No...I'm guilty...just...forget it..."

Usagi smield. "Don't worry. I'm Usagi Tsukino, and I'm an defence attorney. I'll get to the bottom of this, believe me."

"Usagi..." Rei growled, a dark look in her eyes. "Are you suggesting...you're going to defend...THIS bastard!"

"Yes, I am. That's exactly what I'm going to do, Rei-chan."

"Then...we're through."

Usagi blinked, paling. "What?"

"Usagi...that man...is guilty...and you're going to defend him anyway! Usagi...I thought you were fighting for justice...but..I guess your success has gone to your head..."

"Rei...that's not..."

"WE'RE THROUGH USAGI! Just...just don't speak to me..." The raven-tressed girl ran off, teary eyed.

Usagi stared back at her, tears falling.

"Are...are you alright?" Rigg asked her.

"Yeah..I'm fine...just fine..." The blonde sniffled and turned back, grinning shakily. "I'll sort things otu with ehr soon...but right now...we need to get to the bottom of things..."

"No...you're wrong...I'm guilty..."

"No...I don't think so...in fact," Usagi glared, jaw set firmly, "I think you're just as much a victim here as the manager and Emblazzon."

"How so?"

"The so called weapon...there was a wound on Mr Agers head..the back of his head...and blood was pouring from it...but your so called 'weapon'...that plank of wood...didn't have any blood at all!"

"Th-then what...?"

"That means...you weren't holding the murder weapon!"

Rigg yelped, pulling on his goatee. "A-are you sure...?"

"Positive." Usagi grinned. "Now we just need to figure out three things: what is the real murder weapon, who was the real attacker, and why?"

"If that's true..." Rigg said. "Then please...figure this out!"

USagi smiled. "I will...no matter what anyone thinks...I will prove your innocence."

_I hope you enjoyed this little prologue. ^^_

_I hope you are intrigued by this case, and hopefully it will turn out even better. ^^_

_And was Rei's decision to break up too...sudden? I think it is, as well as Usagi's decision to defend Jerry Rigg. I hope I'm wrong, but I'll bet I'm right._

_Hope you enjoyed it and please comment ^^_


End file.
